


This is Enough (you are still my spring breeze)

by sora_11103006



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_11103006/pseuds/sora_11103006
Summary: Seo Dalmi mungkin telah mengacaukan diri Han Jipyeong semenjak mereka kembali bertemu namun biar bagaimana pun, Seo Dalmi masih angin musim semi yang indah bagi Jipyeong. Bisa dibilang, wanita itu berperan penting dalam hidup Han Jipyeong agar dirinya lebih menyelami perasaannya. Juga, kebahagiaan Dalmi dan keluarganya masihlah prioritas bagi Jipyeong. Meski itu berarti dia harus merelakan apa yang tidak sejalan dengan logikanya.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. The Second

**Author's Note:**

> Penulisan ulang apa yang terjadi pada Jipyeong dan Dalmi setelah tiga tahun Nam Dosan pergi. Fanfiksi Jipyeong dan Dalmi (JiDal) ^^ Setting awal adalah kejadian setelah ransomware attack, berhubung krn udh lupa2 ingat bagian itu, selebihnya akan menjadi canon hahaha xD Namanya jg pelampiasan kan ya ^^  
> Selamat membaca!

Jipyeong terus mengetuk bolpoinnya pada proposal yang baru diterima dari Dongchun. Perusahan rintisan lagi dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas. Begitu dalam pikirannya. Dia menghela napas lalu mengatup bibirnya dengan rapat. Tidak seperti 3 tahun lalu di mana dia akan mencecar habis-habisan, Jipyeong hanya memberi beberapa catatan di proposal tersebut. Begitu selesai memberi masukan, dia segera memberikan pada Dongchun yang berdiri di depannya sejak tadi.

“Bagaimana proposal ini bisa sampai di tempat saya?” tanyanya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Dongchun yang sudah mengenal senyum _ramah_ itu tertawa lemah. “Saya pikir, ini akan cukup menarik karena teknologi AI ini belum pernah digunakan di negeri ini.”

“Apa alasan itu saja cukup? Dongchun- _ah_ , kau tidak bekerja denganku selama 1-2 tahun saja, bukan?” ujar Jipyeong sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Dia tersenyum lagi dan mengambil jas di kursinya, “Makan sianglah dulu.”

Pria bertubuh cukup tambun itu terkekeh canggung ketika Jipyeong menepuk bahunya. Dia membungkuk sedikit sebelum Jipyeong benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya. Pria berlesung pipi ini sudah berniat untuk makan siang setelah menangani proposal dari Dongchun. Lagipula, dia sudah berjanji pada Dalmi karena Nenek Choi akan mengomeli mereka jika melewatkan makan siang yang sudah disiapkannya. Jadwal Jipyeong, Dalmi dan Injae yang kian sibuk membuat Nenek Choi semakin khawatir.

“Direktur Han,” sapa salah satu karyawan yang berada dalam lift.

Jipyeong mengangguk membalas sapaan karyawan tersebut lalu merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 siang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan masuk dari Dalmi yang akan mengingatkannya untuk makan siang bersama. Jipyeong pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kantor Dalmi untuk memastikan dugaannya. Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang membuat wanita itu tidak mengirimnya pesan, salah satunya adalah rapat dengan Injae untuk ide baru AI mereka yang akan dirilis dalam waktu dekat.

Ketika Jipyeong akan memasuki ruang kantor Dalmi, benar saja dugaannya bahwa Dalmi tengah berdiskusi dengan Injae. Dia mendengus geli melihat dua orang bersaudara itu seolah-olah akan memakan satu sama lain. Entah apa yang tengah mereka diskusikan tapi tampaknya perbincangan mereka cukup menguras tenaga. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu terlalu lama lagi, Jipyeong memutar kenop pintu dan seketika membuat seluruh perhatian karyawan tertuju padanya. Kecuali Dalmi dan Injae yang masih berdiskusi.

Pria yang sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur SH Venture Capital selama 2 bulan ini pun memutuskan untuk duduk di _bean bag_ sembari membuka ponselnya. Dia mengisyaratkan pada karyawan-karyawan di situ agar tidak memberitahu keberadaannya pada Dalmi maupun Injae. Jipyeong pun mulai mengetik pesan singkat dan segera mengirimkannya pada wanita yang telah menjadi COO di Chungmyung Company. Hanya sebaris pesan singkat berisi: ‘Seo Dalmi- _ssi_ , _Halmeoni_ akan menelponmu dalam hitungan menit.’

Dering lirih dari ponsel Dalmi dalam sekejap membuat suasana ruangan menjadi hening. Injae melihat ke arah ponselnya lalu menatap Dalmi. “Ponselmu, kau tidak akan membaca pesannya dulu?” tanya Injae dengan datar.

Dalmi melirik ke nama pengirim pesannya lalu menggeleng. “Ini lebih penting karena kau menyuruhku untuk merekrut kembali Dosan ke tempat kita. _Unni_ , apa kau lupa bagaimana hubunganku dengannya dulu?” keluh Dalmi.

Perkataan Dalmi tentu saja terdengar oleh Jipyeong yang masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Sebuah nama yang sangat tidak asing kembali muncul setelah 3 tahun tidak terdengar. Dia merasa sebuah tamparan keras mengenai wajahnya.

 _‘Tentu saja_.’ Dia tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri. ‘ _Hubungan yang kandas bukan karena kemauan tapi karena keadaan tentu lebih membekas daripada surat anonim bermetafora indah.’_

Jipyeong perlahan berdiri dari tempatnya. Ketika karyawan Chungmyung _Company_ berdiri untuk mengantarnya keluar, dia menggeleng melarang mereka agar tidak membuat gangguan terhadap Seo bersaudara itu. Dia cukup sadar diri percakapan tadi tidak perlu didengarnya lebih jauh. 3 tahun sepertinya belum cukup untuk mengubah hubungan 3 bulan itu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Jipyeong membawa dirinya menuju tempat makan yang biasa dikunjunginya dengan Dalmi untuk makan malam. Saat di ruangan Chungmyung Company tadi, dia juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda wanita berambut panjang itu membawa bekal yang biasa disiapkan oleh Nenek Choi. ‘ _Mungkin_ Halmeoni _sedang ada jadwal_ checkup _berkala’_. Begitu yang pikiran Jipyeong simpulkan.

Sebuah sapaan akrab dari pemilik tempat makanan itu membuat Jipyeong kembali fokus pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Wanita paruh baya tersebut bertanya mengapa dia hanya sendirian di waktu makan siang. Tentu saja wanita itu memanggil Dalmi dengan sebutan ‘gadis cantik’ dan Jipyeong tidak bisa menyangkal betapa tepatnya pujian itu pada Dalmi. Sambil tertawa lirih, Pria berusia kepala tiga ini hanya menjelaskan bahwa Dalmi tengah rapat dengan atasannya.

“Oh sayang sekali jika kalian harus melewatkan kencan hanya karena urusan kantor,” cetus wanita itu dengan nada bercanda.

 _‘Kencan?’_ Jipyeong tidak mengira acara makannya dengan Dalmi di tempat itu akan mengundang dugaan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ada sedikit rasa aneh yang mengganggunya dan benaknya terus menjerit agar Jipyeong segera mengklarifikasi. Tapi di sisi lain, ada titik bahagia yang membuatnya merasa hangat meski sekejap.

Begitu pesanannya datang, Jipyeong tidak langsung menyantap makanannya. Dia justru menatap mangkuk abu-abunya, pikirannya kalut: ‘ _Apakah kemarin adalah makan malam terakhir karena Dosan akan ada di sini?’_ Jipyeong mendengus pasrah lalu mulai mengaduk bibim guksu agar segera mengisi perut kosongnya. Nyeri yang dirasakan di dadanya bukanlah gabungan yang bagus dengan rasa laparnya.

> **_Halmeoni  
>  _ ** _  
> Kau sudah makan siang dengan Dalmi?  
>  12.37_
> 
> **_Me  
>    
>  _**_Tentu saja,_ Halmeoni _.  
>  12.39_

*******

Sampai malam tiba, Jipyeong sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk kembali ke tempat Dalmi. Meski Dongchun berpesan bahwa Dalmi mencarinya tadi sore, dia tidak benar-benar menggubris perkataan stafnya dan beralasan bahwa dia perlu mengulas kembali laporan-laporan yang diterimanya melalui surel. Apa yang dikatakan Jipyeong tidak benar-benar salah karena tanggung jawab ini baru diembannya selama 2 bulan ini cukup membuatnya kewalahan.

Jipyeong melihat ke arah jam mejanya yang nyaris menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Masih terlalu dini baginya untuk pulang mengingat posisi Jipyeong yang dulu mungkin akan pulang tengah malam jika harus lembur. Bekerja adalah jalan masuk akal satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan. Lagipula, dia cukup yakin Dalmi tidak akan—

 **_Klik_ ** _!_

Dan, firasatnya terhadap Dalmi tidak bisa dengan mudah dianalisis seperti sebuah perusahaan.

Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam tertuju padanya. Dia juga tahu bahwa dirinya akan mendengar deretan kalimat panjang berisi omelan yang sangat mirip dengan Nenek Choi. Jadi, Jipyeong hanya terus menatap layar komputernya meski desakan untuk menatap orang yang berada di depannya terus meraung keras. Namun, apa yang dia prediksi lagi-lagi terbantahkan oleh suara derit roda kursi yang bergeser. Barulah Jipyeong memberanikan diri untuk mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Dalmi menatapnya datar.

“Sepertinya tiba-tiba menghilang adalah bakat terpendammu, Direktur Han.” Dalmi berujar dengan senyum kecilnya.

“Bukankah Dongchun sudah bilang kalau aku perlu mengulas kembali laporan-laporan?” balas Jipyeong tidak kehilangan celah.

Dalmi mengerutkan dahinya meski Jipyeong sudah kembali berpaling pada layar komputernya. Jemarinya terus bergerak di papan tik komputer. Pria ini bisa merasakan tatapan penuh selidik dari anggota kelompok yang dulu dibimbingnya untuk pekan _Hackaton_ di Sandbox. Tidak mungkin dia akan mengatakan apa yang membuatnya seketika menghindar dari Dalmi. Jipyeong boleh jadi seorang investor jenius yang mampu menganalisis _trend_ ekonomi tapi membeberkan sisi tersembunyinya adalah hal paling terakhir di daftarnya.

“Lalu, apa perlu berbohong tentang makan siang pada _Halmeoni_?” tanya Dalmi lagi mulai terdengar iritasi dengan Jipyeong yang tetap tenang.

Jipyeong kembali mengerling dari balik layar komputernya. “Dan membuat _Halmeoni_ kesal lalu memaksa untuk datang kemari agar bisa benar-benar memastikan kita makan siang? Seo Dalmi- _ssi_ , aku rasa itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan _Halmeoni_ ,” jawabnya dengan mantap.

Helaan napas panjang dari Dalmi terdengar begitu keras. Jipyeong mendorong dalam-dalam rasa bersalah di benaknya. “Oke, alasan itu bisa diterima.” Nada bicara Dalmi tidak terdengar senada dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. “Bagaimana dengan makan malam?” tanya Dalmi.

Bola mata Jipyeong bergerak-gerak gelisah, fokusnya bukan pada laporan lagi melainkan mencari jawaban apa yang bisa diutarakannya dengan cepat. _Tidak ada_. Jawaban yang bisa benar-benar membuatnya terlihat bijak tidak dapat ditemukannya.

“Direktur Han pasti belum makan malam, bukan?” ulang Dalmi sambil mendekatkan kursinya pada meja Jipyeong.

Dia tahu berbohong lagi tidak akan membuat wanita berambut panjang ini akan segera hilang dari hadapannya. Jipyeong pun akhirnya mengiyakan dengan gumaman yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Dia memutar kembali otaknya agar menyiapkan peluang pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Dalmi selanjutnya. Jika mereka berdua akhirnya akan makan malam bersama nanti, Jipyeong menduga nama Dosan akan muncul di sela-sela percakapan mereka. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pengecut.

“Apakah mungkin kita memesan makanan dan makan di sini? Kantin di bawah sepertinya sudah tutup sejak tadi,” gumam Dalmi sambil menggeser ponselnya.

Jipyeong memusatkan pikirannya untuk membalas pesan-pesan surel sebelum menjawab, “Kau bisa pulang lebih dulu, Dalmi- _ssi_. Aku tidak yakin bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja untuk makan malam.”

“Han Jipyeong- _ssi_?”

Kali ini Dalmi menyebutkan nama lengkapnya dengan tegas. Jipyeong pun menatap langsung pada wanita yang masih memiliki hatinya ini. Meski terlihat menahan kesal, bagi Jipyeong raut wajah Dalmi lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendesak agar diperhatikan. Bibir Pria berkepala tiga ini sedikit bergetar untuk menahan tawa.

“Jangan tertawa. Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Apa kau lupa kalau kau pernah sakit karena melewatkan makan malam? Kau bukan anak kecil yang harus disuap untuk makan malam, bukan?” cecar Dalmi, tidak lagi dalam mode formal.

Jipyeong mengulas senyum kecilnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa melawan. Seo Dalmi adalah salah satu kelemahannya setelah Nenek Choi. Apa yang mereka katakan adalah perintah mutlak bagi Jipyeong. Apa yang mereka inginkan adalah kewajiban baginya untuk mewujudkannya. Tidak peduli jika itu akan mengorbankan dirinya. Lagipula, dia tidak akan kehilangan apapun meski mengorbankan diri.

“Baiklah,” jawabnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya. “Apa yang ingin kau makan, Dalmi- _ssi_?” tawarnya sambil membuka ponsel.

“ _Jjajangmyun_.” Dalmi membalas dengan cepat. “Oh, tunggu. Tidak, tidak.”

Bola mata Jipyeong bergerak cepat untuk mengamati Dalmi yang tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya. “Itu sangat berminyak. Aku tidak ingin wajahku terlihat bengkak di pagi hari karena makan jjajangmyun. Direktur Han, apa kau ada usulan untukku?” tanya Dalmi.

“Aku rasa jika kau berpikir demikian, lebih baik makan kimchi saja. Selain sehat, itu juga tidak akan membuat wajahmu bengkak di pagi hari.” Jipyeong menyahut lucu.

Dalmi menyipitkan pandangannya. Jipyeong pun berdeham agar mencairkan suasana. _“Seolleongtang?”_ usulnya, mengamati ekspresi Dalmi.

“ _Seolleongtang_.” Dalmi mengangguk setuju setelah mengulang kata-kata Jipyeong.

Begitu selesai memesan makan malam, Jipyeong kembali fokus pada layar komputernya. Sesekali dia akan memerhatikan Dalmi yang memainkan ponselnya. Momen berikutnya, Dalmi meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, matanya sesekali terpejam lalu terbuka lebar. Wanita ini akan mencubit pipinya hingga dia sedikit meringis. Jipyeong melihat jam tangannya, memastikan pesanan mereka akan segera tiba.

“Seharusnya kau pulang saja, Dalmi- _ssi._ _Seolleongtang_ -mu tidak akan bisa habis sendiri jika kau tertidur. Aku juga tidak akan bisa menghabiskan dua porsi _seolleongtang_ sekaligus seorang diri,” cetus Jipyeong masih mengetik dengan cepat.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Dalmi membuat Jipyeong menghentikan kegiatannya. Kedua mata mereka terpaut lurus. Dalmi mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. “Kau tahu kalau Chungmyung _company_ terkena _ransomware_ , bukan?”

Jipyeong mengangguk singkat. “Ya, Dongchun sudah melaporkannya padaku. Ada permasalahan lain?” balasnya tanpa kehilangan jeda.

Wanita berambut panjang ini mengerutkan dahinya. Dia terlihat seolah tengah memilah kalimat acak yang ada di kepalanya. Kedua belah bibirnya beberapa kali terbuka dan langsung menutup kembali, menandakan kesulitannya untuk menyampaikan opininya. Jipyeong menghela napas panjang, tidak tahan terlalu lama berpura-pura tidak tahu setelah apa yang tidak sengaja didengarnya siang tadi. Dia memutar kursinya agar benar-benar berhadapan dengan Dalmi.

“Aku sempat mendengar apa yang diusulkan CEO Won terkait dengan _ransomware_ baru-baru ini.” Perkataan Jipyeong membuat kedua alis Dalmi terangkat cepat. Pria ini mengulas senyum datar lalu kembali berbicara, “Nam Dosan … dan teman-temannya sudah kembali ke Korea, bukan? Ambillah kesempatan itu untuk merekrut mereka kembali sebagai _developer_. Aku bahkan sudah mendengar dari Alex Kwon bahwa kemampuan mereka membantu 2STO dalam banyak hal dan aku yakin CEO Won sudah mendengar hal ini hingga mengusulkan demikian.”

Tawa kecil Dalmi membuat Jipyeong sedikit terkesiap. “Direktur Han, apa kau dan kakakku bersekongkol untuk mengatakan hal yang sama?” tanyanya dengan santai. Jipyeong yang tidak menjawab membuat Dalmi segera melanjutkan perkataannya. “Sepertinya, kalian benar-benar berpikir bahwa hal itu bisa dilakukan dengan mudah bagiku.”

Jipyeong menurunkan pandangan pada tangannya. Dia tersenyum miris merasakan dirinya hancur perlahan. “Aku tahu itu tidak akan mudah dan hanya akan membuatmu semakin lelah,” ujarnya dengan nada pelan. Dia masih saja menatap kedua tangannya, seolah dia mencari tenaga tersisa di sana. Kemudian Jipyeong mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tegas pada Dalmi yang menatapnya muram. “Kau bisa terus berlari dari Nam Dosan karena masa lalu kalian tapi jangan buat itu menjadi penghambatmu.”

“Direktur Han tapi—”

“Seo Dalmi- _ssi_ , jika kau benar-benar tidak sanggup, aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan menjadi rencana cadanganmu, bukan? Janjiku tidak akan berubah dalam keadaan apapun,” Jipyeong melebarkan senyumnya meski tidak benar-benar mampu mencapai kedua ekor matanya. Lagi, sakit itu mulai merayap perlahan.

Baik Dalmi maupun Jipyeong tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Jika Jipyeong bisa sedikit lebih egois, sedikit lebih tidak logis, sedikit lebih serakah, dia mungkin akan menolak usulan CEO Won mentah-mentah. Tapi, itu jika Jipyeong bukan seorang penggila kerja dan hanya jika Jipyeong bukanlah seseorang yang mementingkan logikanya dibanding hatinya. Dia bukan seorang anak kecil yang akan mementingkan kesukaannya.

**_Tok! Tok!_ **

“Pesanan dari _Hanyang_ _Seolleongtang_ sudah datang!”

Keduanya segera menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan SH Venture. Jipyeong pun berdiri dari tempatnya untuk membayar makanan mereka. Pengantar makanan tersebut menyajikan dua mangkuk dan berpesan agar mereka berhati-hati karena mangkuk tersebut masih panas. Setelah mengucap terima kasih pada pengantar _seolleongtang_ mereka, Jipyeong mengambil beberapa helai tisu untuk Dalmi dan dirinya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang terlahir setelah mereka sering makan bersama selama tiga tahun ini.

Tiba-tiba Dalmi meringis kesakitan, tidak sengaja menyentuh pinggiran mangkuk _seolleongtang_. Tanpa banyak berbicara, Jipyeong segera pergi menuju _pantry_ untuk mengambil mangkuk lain dan mengisinya dengan air dingin. Di dalam _pantry_ itu, pikiran Jipyeong melayang-layang pada apa yang baru saja dia katakan pada Dalmi.

 _‘Rencana cadangan. Payah sekali alasanmu,’_ Jipyeong merutuk dirinya sendiri lalu mematikan tap keran wastafel _pantry_.

Jipyeong kembali berjalan menuju mejanya dan Dalmi terlihat masih meniup jarinya yang memerah. Pria itu meletakkan mangkuk berisi air dingin di hadapannya dan memegang tangan Dalmi kemudian. “Apa kau masih berusia 5 tahun, Dalmi- _ssi_? Pengantar tadi sudah bilang kalau mangkuknya panas, bukan?” goda Jipyeong sambil tersenyum.

Dalmi mendesis lirih ketika air dingin meredakan perih di jemarinya. “Direktur Han,” gumamnya memecah fokus Jipyeong, “Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa bekerja sama kembali dengan Nam Dosan akan memecahkan permasalahan di Chungmyung?”

Kata ‘tidak’ sudah menggantung di ujung lidah Jipyeong namun tidak mampu disampaikannya dengan cepat. Prioritas dalam hidupnya masih sama, membuat Dalmi dan keluarga kecilnya bahagia meski itu berarti Jipyeong tidak mendahulukan keinginannya. Jadi, dia menatap Dalmi dengan tenang—hatinya gusar, tentu saja.

“Tidak ada _developer_ lebih baik yang pernah kukenal hingga saat ini.”

Wanita yang hanya selisih beberapa tahun dari Jipyeong ini balik menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Dia terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang Jipyeong katakan. Satu hal yang ditakuti Jipyeong setelah mereka mengenal lebih dari sekedar sahabat pena adalah jika Dalmi mampu membaca gerak-geriknya hingga ke detil terkecil sekalipun. Itu bukanlah hal yang buruk namun untuk saat ini, dia lebih memilih Dalmi tidak dapat menemukan kejanggalan dalam dirinya.

“Ayo segera makan lalu akan kuantar kau pulang sebelum _halmeoni_ memarahiku karena cucu kesayangannya terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya daripada tempat tidurnya,” lanjut Jipyeong lalu menepuk lembut kepala Dalmi.

***

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Seo, Jipyeong dan Dalmi membicarakan hal-hal seputar proyek yang tengah mereka jalani. Meski pada akhirnya, wanita berpipi tembam ini akan banyak mengeluhkan keributan kecil di antara CEO Won dan dirinya. Jipyeong tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali akan memberikan komentar kecil yang kadang kala membuahkan pandangan penuh nilai dari Dalmi. Tapi, itu tidak akan berlangsung lama karena Dalmi akan kembali menanyakan hal-hal kecil yang tidak begitu membutuhkan proses berpikir panjang dari Jipyeong. Seperti membicarakan tentang Nenek Choi yang terus mengomelinya ketika membuat adonan _corndog_ atau ibunya yang selalu mengajaknya belanja di pasar pagi atau betapa inginnya Dalmi meminjam Youngshil agar dia memiliki teman bicara di kamarnya.

“Aku yakin Youngshil hanya akan menambah stres secara pelan-pelan pada dirimu, Dalmi- _ssi_ ,” sahut Jipyeong sambil memutar kemudinya ke sebuah kelokan.

“Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu setelah lama bersama dengan Youngshil?” balas Dalmi tidak mau kalah.

Gelak tawa Jipyeong terlepas. Dia melirik pada Dalmi yang ikut tersenyum lebar, “Aku bersyukur jika itu memang benar. Berbicara dengan Youngshil cukup membuatku berpikir lebih keras agar kalimatku lebih dipahaminya.”

“Pinjamkan Youngshil padaku, aku akan mengajarkannya banyak hal agar dia lebih mudah untuk kauajak bicara, Jipyeong- _ssi_.” Dalmi mengusulkan dengan mata berbinarnya.

Tepat setelah Dalmi berkata demikian, mereka tiba di rumah Dalmi. Jipyeong memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang sudah amat dikenalinya. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan segera keluar dari mobilnya. Tangan kanan untuk meraih gagang pintu mobilnya dan tangan kiri untuk melindungi kepala Dalmi dari atap mobilnya. Setelah berterimakasih atas tumpangannya, Dalmi tidak langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya melainkan tetap berdiri di hadapan Jipyeong. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih serius, tidak seperti ketika mereka berbicara tentang Youngshil.

“Apa siang tadi kau benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu atau karena tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Injae _unni_ tentang Dosan?”

Bibir Jipyeong menggantung terbuka atas tebakan Dalmi yang tidak diduganya. Dia tidak bisa benar-benar menyalahkan Dalmi jika tindakannya mudah ditebak. Dalmi sudah tahu apa yang dirasakannya sejak tiga tahun lalu dan mereka sama-sama berjalan tanpa benar-benar mengindahkan fakta itu. Jipyeong tidak ingin membahasnya atau mungkin … tidak ingin mendengar respon apa yang akan Dalmi berikan. Prediksinya masih sama seperti dulu. Dalmi juga tidak terlihat nyaman membicarakan Dosan dengan Jipyeong.

Jipyeong mengulas senyum tipis dan alih-alih menatap Dalmi, matanya terfokus pada seutas benang yang ada di bahu Dalmi. Jika dulu dia akan mengabaikannya, kali ini Jipyeong mengambil seutas benang tersebut. Jipyeong tahu ini hanyalah bentuk pelariannya untuk menjelaskan lebih banyak dari yang diinginkannya.

“Ah, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti pengecut jika kau terus menangkapku basah seperti ini, Dalmi- _ssi_.” Jipyeong berujar, berusaha tetap terdengar tenang. “Masuklah, besok kau masih harus bangun pagi untuk membantu ibumu.”

Bola mata Dalmi bergerak lambat untuk menatap Jipyeong. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dalmi menahan pagar hijaunya dan berujar, “Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, Jipyeong- _ssi._ ”

Pria berjubah hitam dan putih ini mengangguk dan mengilas senyum khasnya. Dia tetap berdiri di depan pagar hijau keluarga Seo selama beberapa saat sampai dia mendengar pintu rumah sederhana itu menutup sempurna.

Omelan Nenek Choi pada Dalmi sayup-sayup dapat didengarnya. Impiannya masih belum berubah semenjak dia menyadari perasaannya terhadap Dalmi, memiliki kehangatan keluarga Seo secara utuh dan Dalmi sebagai cinta dalam hidupnya. Perlahan-lahan, dia berusaha melenyapkan impian itu karena tidak ada titik terang yang bisa dia raih dari impian semunya. Jipyeong masih figuran yang membantu Dalmi hingga di titik ini, bukan pemeran utama yang akan kembali memenangkan hati Dalmi.

Matanya beralih menerawang ke langit Seoul yang semakin menggelap. Jantungnya akhirnya kembali ke ritme yang lebih teratur setelah beberapa saat dikacaukan oleh Dalmi. Dia menghembuskan napasnya lambat-lambat kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Malam ini, Jipyeong mungkin akan membutuhkan bantuan sedikit _wine_ dan Youngshil agar tidur lebih cepat.

> **_Seo Dalmi  
>  _**_  
> Jipyeong-_ ssi _, untuk makan siang besok  
>  apa ada yang kauinginkan?  
>  00.18_
> 
> _Me_  
>    
>  _Kimbap.  
>  00.20_


	2. old habits die hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suatu kebiasaan, jika ditinggalkan meski sejenak, akan meninggalkan rasa janggal. Dalmi tidak memungkiri jika itu yang dirasakannya.

Dalmi sudah menduga akan ada rasa bersalah yang muncul setelah dia mengetahui alasan mengapa Jipyeong sempat menghindarinya siang tadi. Terakhir kali mereka membicarakan Dosan adalah 3 tahun lalu sebelum pria jenius itu pergi ke Amerika Serikat. Dalmi dan Jipyeong seolah sepakat untuk tidak membahas apapun yang berkaitan dengan Dosan. Selain karena Dalmi tahu bagaimana perasaan Jipyeong padanya, Dalmi juga tidak ingin menjadi penyebab Jipyeong terluka. Baginya, direktur SH Venture Capital itu sudah berjasa sangat banyak dalam hidupnya.

Wanita berwajah oval ini menajamkan pendengarannya begitu menutup pagar rumah. Dia bisa mendengar helaan napas berat dari pria yang baru saja mengantarnya pulang. Dalmi menekan keningnya pada pagar, berharap dia dapat menarik kembali ucapannya tadi. Jipyeong benar-benar pria yang baik. Bagaimana bisa pria berambut hitam kelam itu bertahan dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak bisa benar-benar lepas dari masa lalunya?

“Dalmi- _yah_ , bagaimana bisa kau pulang selarut ini?” Suara Nenek Choi menyadarkannya.

Dalmi segera berbalik dan menggeleng cepat, memberi kode pada neneknya agar tidak bersuara terlalu kencang. Dia juga berbisik lirih bahwa Jipyeong masih ada di luar. Nenek Choi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum kembali meneruskan omelannya tentang kamar tidur Dalmi yang lebih baik disewakan. Setelah memastikan Nenek Choi benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah, dia kembali menguping dari pagar dan sedikit menunduk agar puncak kepalanya tidak terlihat di pagar. Suara pintu mobil terbuka membuat Dalmi segera mengambil ponselnya. Dia menimbang-nimbang pesan apa yang dikirimnya untuk Jipyeong. Meminta maaf melalui pesan bukanlah opsi yang bagus. Jadi, wanita berambut panjang ini memutuskan untuk menanyakan makanan apa yang diinginkan Jipyeong untuk makan siang besok. Makan siang besok adalah untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya. Saat ini, dia harus memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Dosan agar mantan kekasihnya itu mau bekerja sama.

Suara pesan masuk di ponselnya terdengar ketika Dalmi tengah melepas sepatunya. Dia mendesah lega karena Jipyeong membalas pesannya. Jika CEO Chungmyung Company ini boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia ragu-ragu pesannya akan dibalas. Hari ini—meski hanya sebentar—terasa jauh melelahkan dibanding sebelumnya setelah Injae mengusulkan Dosan sebagai _developer_ baru mereka. Belum lagi ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat Jipyeong keluar dari ruangannya setelah Dalmi mengabaikan pesannya. Dalmi nyaris saja menyusul Jipyeong jika apa yang dia dan Injae bicarakan tidak cukup penting. Tapi, dua _developer_ -nya sudah menghilang meninggalkan proyek mereka begitu saja untuk bekerja di perusahaan musuh mereka dan Dalmi harus menemukan pengganti yang kemampuannya di atas mereka secepat mungkin.

Dosan mungkin memang sudah membantunya ketika _ransomware_ terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bahkan sudah berterimakasih secara pribadi pada Dosan, mengabaikan perasaan canggung dan getir yang masih ada. Rasa kesal juga datang karena dia tidak menduga bahwa hingga di menit terakhir Dalmi merasa putus asa, Dosan-lah yang menjadi orang pertama membantunya. _‘Apa aku memang belum benar-benar menutup masa laluku sampai takdir memaksaku untuk menghadapinya lagi?’_ tanyanya.

Merasa semakin tidak berdaya, Dalmi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan suara-suara tidak koheren mulai mengisi suasana hampa rumah keluarga Seo. Kelakuan janggal Dalmi tertangkap basah oleh ibunya yang masih berada di dapur. “Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Injae?” tanya ibunya.

Mendengar suara ibunya, Dalmi mengintip dari balik helai rambutnya. “Tidak juga, hanya saja saran yang diberikannya hari ini terlalu sempurna sampai aku tidak tahu cara untuk menolaknya.” Dalmi menendang-nendang ke udara, berusaha melepaskan emosinya yang tertahan. “ _Omma_ , bisakah kau beritahu kelemahan Injae _onni_ agar aku bisa balik melawannya?” tanyanya mulai putus asa.

“Kelemahan?” ulang ibunya sambil mengaduk adonan _corndog_. “ _Yah_ , Injae memberimu saran yang baik karena dia menyayangimu, Dalmi- _yah_.” Ibunya menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Dalmi memekik kesal dan mengikat rambutnya kemudian. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, memutuskan untuk membantu ibunya agar bisa berpikir lebih jernih. “Meskipun itu berarti Injae _onni_ menyuruhku untuk bekerja sama dengan mantan kekasihku? Nam Dosan?” cetus Dalmi cukup sengit.

Ibunya tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab lugas, “Lalu menurutmu sarannya tidak baik atau ada hal lain yang kauanggap salah?”

Tanpa memberi tanggapan pada ibunya, Dalmi tahu bahwa ibunya tidak menunggu jawaban apapun. Injae memang memberikan saran tepat untuk masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. “Masalahnya ada pada diriku yang belum sanggup berdamai dengan masa laluku,” ujar Dalmi.

“Ah, permasalahan seorang anak muda dengan percintaannya yang belum selesai.” Ibunya menggoda. “Apa Jipyeong juga mempermasalahkan hal itu?” tanya ibunya lagi.

Dalmi menggeleng lalu menghela napas panjang lagi. Ibu Dalmi tersenyum lebar, “Kalau begitu, bukankah itu hal yang baik? Jipyeong benar-benar calon menantu yang bisa diandalkan.”

“Calon menantu?” jerit Dalmi tidak menduga kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ibunya. “Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi calon menantu?”

Ibu Dalmi menghentikan adukannya dan menatap Dalmi dengan bingung. “Buktinya kau bilang Jipyeong tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau harus bekerja lagi dengan Dosan. Bukankah itu berita yang baik bagi Jipyeong sebagai kekasihmu?” tanya ibunya.

“ _Omma_!” Dalmi menggeram kesal. “Yang kumaksud adalah Jipyeong- _ssi_ sependapat dengan Injae _onni_ untuk merekrut Dosan. Juga, dia bukan kekasihku,” ujar Dalmi.

Raut wajah ibunya terlihat lebih muram. Dalmi bisa menduga ibunya akan mengeluh lagi seperti neneknya. Jipyeong benar-benar sudah menjerat hati ibu dan neneknya dalam waktu sekejap hingga membuat mereka berpihak pada Jipyeong. Yang tidak dia habis pikir adalah ibunya mengira pria tinggi semampai itu adalah kekasihnya. Oh, Han Jipyeong terlalu baik untuknya.

“Padahal selama tiga tahun ini kalian selalu terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak di kantor saja tapi di rumah ini juga,” gumam ibunya kembali fokus pada adonannya.

Kilas balik kebersamaan Jipyeong dan Dalmi dimanapun berputar cepat di otaknya. Bagaimana Jipyeong selalu berada di rumah ini pada hari-hari perayaan. Atau, ketika Jipyeong pergi bersama neneknya ke gereja. Atau sekedar menjadi teman bicara ibunya saat menonton televisi. Jipyeong berada di sudut manapun di rumah ini. Di kantor, sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika mereka selalu makan siang bersama dan kadang bersenda gurau yang hanya mereka pahami. Dia tidak bisa benar-benar menyalahkan dugaan orang-orang—termasuk ibunya—terhadap hubungan Dalmi dan Jipyeong. Bahkan ketika mereka tengah berdiskusi tentang proyek sekalipun, sebuah gelembung transparan seolah tercipta menyelebungi keduanya.

Dan, siang hingga sore tadi menjadi kali pertama bagi mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. ‘ _Rasa terbiasa adalah hal yang menakutkan,_ ’ ujarnya sambil menutup matanya perlahan. Dalmi mungkin sengaja tidak menanggapi pesan dari Jipyeong tapi siang itu, rasa yang janggal menjalarinya. Dia merasa seolah telah mengingkari janjinya meski itu hanya sekedar makan siang yang biasa mereka lakukan tanpa ada maksud tertentu. Dia bahkan ingin merutuki bibir lancangnya yang kelepasan berbicara tentang kejadian tadi siang pada Jipyeong. Dalmi tidak melewatkan sorot mata Jipyeong yang seketika menjadi pilu dalam sekian detik. Meski hanya sekilas dan segera tergantikan dengan senyuman khas Jipyeong, senyuman itu … kosong.

“ _Omma_ , apakah mungkin hati yang masih sakit bisa menyembuhkan hati orang lain?” tanya Dalmi dengan tatapan menerawang.

Ibu Dalmi menatap ke arahnya sejenak, mengilaskan senyum getir. “Tidak, mereka hanya akan saling menyakiti.”

 _‘Benar,´_ Dalmi mengusap wajahnya sambil mengerang putus asa. ‘ _Tidak ada gunanya aku khawatir jika aku belum bisa mengurus diriku sendiri._ ’

Sebelum Dalmi pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dia teringat pesan Jipyeong beberapa saat yang lalu. Menu makan siang mereka yang sangat mudah disiapkan. Dalmi menoleh pada ibunya, “ _Omma_ , bisakah kau membantuku untuk membuat _kimbap_ besok?”

Mereka harus makan siang bersama besok. Bagaimanapun caranya.

***

Bakat memasak mungkin tidak benar-benar menurun pada Dalmi. Itu yang disadarinya selama menyiapkan makan siang untuknya dan Jipyeong pagi-pagi buta bersama ibunya. Dia bahkan hanya bisa tidur selama 4 jam saja karena harus mencari ide _kimbap_ sederhana namun dapat mengisi perutnya selama makan siang. Neneknya sudah menggerutu setiap kali Dalmi gagal memotong _kimbap_ dan menghancurkan isinya. Ibunya sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membetulkan cara Dalmi untuk membuat _kimbap_.

Akhirnya, setelah lama terfokus pada _kimbap_ saja, setidaknya Dalmi mampu membuat 6 potong _kimbap_ yang hasilnya tidak buruk juga. Baginya, 6 potong _kimbap_ itu dapat dimakan meski tidak menjamin rasanya akan benar-benar bisa diterima atau tidak oleh Jipyeong. Ibunya menyiapkan makan siang yang lain. Beruntung mereka masih memiliki lauk pendamping untuk berjaga-jaga jika Jipyeong tidak sanggup menyantap hasil karya Dalmi.

“Kau pasti sudah berbuat kesalahan pada _soondingi_ sampai kau rela bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan makan siangnya,” sindir neneknya masih duduk di dekat meja makan. “Tapi, apa dia akan memaafkanmu jika ternyata makan siangmu terlihat seperti itu?”

Dalmi hanya bisa mendesis kesal karena apa yang neneknya bicarakan memang benar. Dibanding memiliki makna permintaan maaf, _kimbap_ buatannya seperti baru saja terselamatkan dari acara _survival_. Ya, bisa dibilang tampilannya tidak cukup menarik perhatian orang yang akan makan siang. Dia cukup yakin hanya orang-orang bernyali besar yang sanggup menyantap _kimbap_ -nya. Nama Han Jipyeong belum tentu termasuk ke dalam daftar tersebut.

“Bukankah _halmeoni_ memanggilnya _soondingi_ karena dia berhati baik?” sahut Dalmi. Tas _totebag_ berwarna hijau limau menjadi pilihannya untuk membawa bekal. Dia menyeringai menampilkan baris giginya yang rapi pada neneknya. “Dia pasti akan memaafkanku.”

Itu yang diyakini Dalmi dan dirapalkannya selama perjalanan menuju Sandbox. Dia sesekali melirik tas _totebag_ sambil memikirkan ribuan cara untuk meminta maaf pada Jipyeong. Tapi atas alasan apa dia harus meminta maaf?

Karena tidak sengaja melihatnya kabur? Itu hanya akan membuat Jipyeong semakin merasa buruk. Bukan opsi yang baik.

Karena membahas Dosan dan mengabaikan perasaan Jipyeong? Mencampurkan perasaan pribadi dengan urusan pekerjaan hanya membuat pria tersebut merasa payah. Opsi yang sama buruknya dengan opsi pertama.

 _‘Lantas apa?’_ Dalmi memijat dahinya yang berkedut pelan.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih tenang, Dalmi mengurutkan satu per satu kejadian di hari sebelumnya. Pertama, dia tidak mengacuhkan pesan dari Jipyeong. Kedua, dia tahu ketika Jipyeong keluar dari ruangannya setelah membahas tentang Dosan. Ketiga, mereka tidak makan siang bersama dan akhirnya berbohong pada neneknya. Keempat, Dalmi memaksa bertemu dengan Jipyeong meski dia tahu pria itu membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Kelima—oh, Dalmi benar-benar sudah menyumpahi dirinya dengan berbagai kata-kata _ajaib_ , Dalmi berbicara lancang bahwa dia tahu Jipyeong menghindar darinya.

Dalmi benar-benar berada dalam masalah dan dia harus menyelesaikan sesegera mungkin agar dia dapat berurusan dengan Dosan dalam kondisi stabil.

Nam Dosan … Menyebut namanya saja membuat hati Dalmi terasa sedikit ngilu. Bagaimana jika dia harus benar-benar bekerja sama lagi dengan Nam Dosan? Tidak mungkin jika Dalmi harus terus menerus menghindar. Akan ada saat di mana mereka mungkin membahas masa lalu mereka agar keduanya memiliki akhir yang bersih. Tidak tersisa perasaan apapun. Setidaknya, itu yang diharapkannya jika mereka harus bekerja sama.

Setibanya Dalmi di parkir mobil, perempuan berambut coklat bergelombang ini mengedarkan pandangannya sejauh mungkin. Hari masih pagi dan dia cukup yakin seharusnya Jipyeong sudah tiba. Kemudian sebuah mobil sedan hitam metalik melintas di depannya, jendela otomatis mobil itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang tidak asing bagi Dalmi. Selama beberapa detik, dia terdiam di posisinya. Sosok yang belum siap ia temui.

“Dalmi- _yah_.”

Suara yang dulu terdengar begitu menyenangkan saat ini lebih terdengar seperti mencekiknya. Dalmi berdeham sejenak, mengencangkan pegangannya pada _totebag_ hijau limaunya. “Dosan- _ah_ , hai.”

Pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu mengulas senyuman yang sudah terpatri dalam benaknya. “Bisa kita bicara sebentar?” tanyanya ringan.

“Tentu,” respon Dalmi lebih cepat daripada yang dia duga. Dia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha mengatur ketenangannya. “Aku akan menunggu di kantin.”

Dosan menanggapi permintaannya dengan anggukan cepat lalu meninggalkan Dalmi untuk memarkir mobilnya. Dia segera berjalan menuju kantin, enggan berjalan bersama Dosan menuju kantin. Semua rencananya untuk meminta maaf pada Jipyeong menjadi kacau dalam sekejap karena kemunculan Dosan yang tidak diduganya. Dalmi membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding lift beberapa kali, berharap itu bisa membuatnya kembali fokus pada permintaan maafnya.

 _‘Han Jipyeong. Han Jipyeong.’_ Dalmi mengalunkan nama yang membuatnya merasa bersalah semalam. Tidak, entah berapa kali dia merasa bersalah padanya. ‘ _Fokuslah pada Han Jipyeong, Seo Dalmi.’_

Setibanya Dalmi di kantin, dia meletakkan tas _totebag_ hijau limau tepat di depannya. Seharusnya dia memesan kopi seperti biasanya namun dia berpikir kopi tidak akan membantunya saat ini. Dia masih butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk mempersiapkan apa yang harus dibicarakannya dengan Dosan. Tidak semendadak ini.

“Dalmi- _yah,_ kau tidak ingin minum kopi?” Dosan mengejutkannya sambil membawa minumannya sendiri. Dia menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Dalmi. “Bukankah biasanya kau akan minum kopi sebelum bekerja?” lanjutnya, terdengar lebih santai.

Dalmi menggeleng lalu tersenyum simpul. “Aku sedang tidak ingin minum terlalu banyak kopi di pagi hari. Omong-omong, aku belum benar-benar berterimakasih padamu atas bantuanmu saat kami terkena _ransomware_.” Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Dosan namun tidak dibalas oleh pria tersebut, membuatnya memandang Dosan dengan heran.

“Tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku, Dalmi- _yah_ ,” ujar Dosan masih tersenyum ramah padanya, “apa kau baik-baik saja setelah insiden _ransomware_?”

Dalmi menarik kembali tangannya, merasa sedikit canggung. Dia ingat betul ketika dirinya kehilangan kesadarannya selama beberapa saat dan Dosan harus menggendongnya untuk segera duduk di tempat lain. Oh, Dalmi benar-benar ingin melupakan kejadian itu tapi Dosan malah mengingatkannya kembali. ‘ _Sial_.’ Dalmi mengutuk kebodohannya.

“Ya, aku baik-baik saja.” Jawaban singkat dan dia tidak berniat memperpanjang kalimat itu dengan hal-hal lainnya. Ada urusan lebih penting yang harus Dalmi sampaikan, sesuai janjinya dengan Injae. “Dosan- _ah_ , apa kau mau bekerja sama dengan Chungmyung Company untuk proyek kami saat ini?” tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kedua alis Dosan terangkat cepat, terlihat tidak menduga permintaan Dalmi barusan. “Kau tahu, si kembar Shin pergi begitu saja setelah kalian bertiga datang saat serangan _ransomware_ , bukan? Mereka keluar dari tempat kami semenjak hari itu,” lanjut Dalmi.

Dosan terlihat memandang ke arah lain. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan yang sangat kentara. Dugaan sementara Dalmi, Dosan tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu saat ini. Tentu saja, setelah tiga tahun berpisah, bukan pekerjaan yang ingin Dosan bahas dan Dalmi bisa menebak itu sejak mereka bertemu lagi. Akhir dari hubungan mereka dipaksa oleh keadaan bukan atas kehendak mereka sendiri. Meski Dalmi sudah nyaman dengan apa yang dijalaninya saat ini, bukan tidak mungkin dia kadang teringat hubungan singkat mereka satu dua kali.

“Permintaanku terdengar begitu lancang untukmu, bukan, Dosan- _ah_?” ujar Dalmi memecahkan suasana kaku di antara mereka.

Tawa janggal dari Dosan membuat Dalmi semakin yakin bahwa pria di hadapannya ini tidak ingin membahas pekerjaan dalam topik pembicaraan mereka. Dalmi menghela napas panjang kembali memandang tas _totebag_ hijau limaunya, berpikir bahwa Jipyeong akan dapat membujuk Dosan lebih baik daripada dirinya. Ya, mungkin sedikit lebih baik dari Dalmi.

“Aku harap kita bisa membicarakan hal sederhana, Dalmi- _yah_ ,” Dosan akhirnya mengucapkan kata setelah lama terdiam. “Tapi aku rasa itu akan sulit, ya?” ujarnya sambil menatap tas _totebag_ Dalmi yang sejak tadi berada di antara keduanya.

“Sulit bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Kita bisa melakukannya pelan-pelan,” jawab Dalmi, lebih tenang daripada yang dia harapkan.

Dosan mengangguk setuju lalu berdiri bersamaan dengan Dalmi, kali ini dia yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Dalmi. Mungkin ini pertanda baik bagi mereka. Tangan Dalmi terulur untuk membalas Dosan dan berjabat tangan kemudian. Keduanya tersenyum lebih ramah dan lebih tenang dibanding beberapa menit sebelumnya.

“Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan CEO Yoon untuk menyapanya tapi aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu,” Dosan berujar seraya berjalan dengan Dalmi menuju lift di dekat kantin.

“Oh, ya? Aku ragu CEO Yoon sudah tiba karena belakangan ini beliau cukup sibuk,” jawab Dalmi kemudian memencet tombol lift. “Sebaiknya kau menghubunginya terlebih dahulu jika kau terburu-buru.”

Anggukan kepala Dosan menjadi jawaban dari sarannya. Teringat akan hal lain, dia berbalik dengan cepat pada pria yang dulu menjadi mantan kekasihnya ini. “Apa kau akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu di Seoul?” tanyanya.

Dosan mengerjapkan matanya. Dia lagi-lagi tidak menduga akan mendapat pertanyaan demikian dari wanita berambut bergelombang ini. “Ah, mengenai itu kami belum benar-benar memutuskan untuk tinggal sampai berapa lama di sini,” Dosan menjawab setelah berpikir beberapa detik. “Kali ini, Yongsan yang akan menjadi ketua dari Samsan.” Senyuman Dosan terlihat lebih lebar.

**_Ting!_ **

Suara lift tiba di lantai mereka menjeda tanggapan Dalmi pada Dosan. Dalmi melirik pada pintu lift yang mendesis terbuka, menampakkan sepasang sepatu pantofel coklat. Dia mengangkat pandangannya pada orang yang berada di hadapannya.

 _Han Jipyeong_.

Lagi-lagi, takdir tengah membuatnya menjadi bidak yang tidak berdaya. Bukannya menyapa Dalmi, Jipyeong justru menyapa Dosan. “Kau terlihat baik, Nam Dosan- _ssi_.”

“Begitupun juga denganmu, Ketua Tim Han.” Dosan mengangguk menyapa kemudian masuk ke dalam lift bersama dengan Dalmi.

“Direktur,” Jipyeong menyahut begitu pintu lift mereka tertutup. Dalmi meliriknya merasa lebih waspada. Aura di sekelilingnya menjadi lebih dingin. “Aku bukan Ketua Tim lagi tapi Direktur.” Jipyeong melanjutkan masih dengan nada berat.

Kekehan samar terdengar dari Dosan. “Ah, tentu, Direktur Han. Aku lihat 3 tahun ternyata mengubah banyak hal, benar?” balas Dosan.

Mata Dalmi berkilat-kilat memandangi Dosan dan Dalmi penuh minat. Dia menanti respon apa yang akan diberikan Jipyeong pada Dosan. Atau … lebih tepatnya bagaimana Jipyeong akan menjelaskan perubahan-perubahan yang terlihat begitu jelas selama tiga tahun, Dalmi penasaran kata-kata apa yang akan cocok untuk menggambarkan situasi mereka saat ini. Mereka dalam artian Jipyeong dengannya. Untuk saat ini, Dosan berada dalam fase pengenalan kembali pada kehidupannya yang telah berkembang begitu cepat dalam tiga tahun.

“Ya, 3 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat momen biasa menjadi momen luar biasa. Kau tahu, kejadian-kejadian yang normal bisa saja menjadi keajaiban yang diharapkan oleh sebagian orang-orang lain,” tutur Jipyeong membuahkan pandangan curiga dari Dosan.

Sudut bibir Dalmi terangkat membentuk senyuman miring. Dia kini melemparkan tatapan waspada pada Dosan yang tampak termenung sejenak. Tampak jelas di matanya bahwa Dosan tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Jipyeong yang terselubung. Tidak ada balasan atau lanjutan apapun dari keduanya.

Detik-detik berikutnya adalah waktu yang paling membuat Dalmi frustasi karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka berbicara. Dia mulai berpikir perjalanan menuju lantai ruangannya dan Jipyeong menjadi lebih lambat. Tas _totebag_ yang dibawanya juga terasa lebih berat. Dalmi akhirnya bernapas lebih lega ketika pintu lift terbuka pada lantai tujuannya. Dalmi dan Jipyeong pun keluar dari lift bersama-sama untuk menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Sebelum pintu lift tertutup dan mengantarkan Dosan pada lantai berikutnya, Dalmi memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. “Kita akan membahas hal tadi di lain waktu.”

“Benar, ada banyak yang perlu dibahas lebih rinci agar aku benar-benar setuju dengan penawaranmu, Dalmi- _yah_.”

Pintu lift berdenting tertutup mengantarkan Dosan pada tujuannya. Dalmi menoleh ke sisi kanannya yang sudah kosong sejak tadi. Jipyeong sudah terlihat cukup jauh dari posisinya berdiri. ‘ _Oh, ayolah Seo Dalmi_ ,’ gerutunya dalam hati. Dia menyusul Jipyeong dengan langkah cepatnya.

“Jipyeong- _ssi_ , bisakah kau berjalan lebih lambat? Aku tidak mengenakan sepatu kets!” protesnya.

Protes Dalmi berhasil membuat Jipyeong menghentikan langkah lebar nan cepatnya kemudian berbalik padanya, kembali berjalan cepat. Ekspresi Jipyeong masih tegas seperti biasanya dan Dalmi tidak memungkiri itu menambah daya tarik pria yang lebih tua darinya ini. ‘ _Seo Dalmi, fokus!_ ’ omelnya karena kegoyahannya sendiri.

Ketika Jipyeong tiba tepat di depannya, sosoknya terasa menjulang lebih tinggi. Meskipun Dalmi menggunakan sepatu berhak 5 cm dan tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi, dia merasa Jipyeong merampas udara di sekitarnya. Dalmi sudah pernah melihat rupa Jipyeong yang menahan emosinya. Kulit di bawah matanya berkedut samar dan napas pendek-pendeknya lebih terdengar jelas. Itulah Jipyeong yang dilihatnya saat ini.

“Aku minta maaf karena bersikap seperti anak kecil selama di lift tadi.”

Kalimat itu bukanlah kalimat yang Dalmi nantikan dari seorang Han Jipyeong. Memang benar untuk beberapa saat Dalmi menganggap pembicaraan mereka seperti perdebatan anak kecil. Tapi, Jipyeong meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi membuatnya heran.

Jipyeong tertawa payah dan dia mengusap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat. “Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap kekanakan di saat Chungmyung Company membutuhkan _developer_ setingkatnya. Aku minta maaf karena membiarkan urusan pribadiku tercampur dalam hal ini,” gumamnya.

Dalmi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum dia tersenyum cerah. Mereka sama-sama memikirkan satu sama lain, itu yang disimpulkannya. Bagi Dalmi, hal ini yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan Jipyeong.

“Kita akan terlambat,” ujar Dalmi lalu melihat jam tangannya. “Aku sudah membawa makan siang jadi kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti?” usulnya.

Lesung pipi Jipyeong terlihat begitu dia tersenyum pada Dalmi. “Ide yang bagus.”

***

Entah sudah berapa kali Dalmi melirik ponselnya setelah staf-stafnya mulai keluar dari ruangannya. Layar ponselnya masih redup tidak menandakan datangnya pesan masuk dari Jipyeong. Jam di atas mejanya juga sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang dan biasanya Jipyeong duluan yang akan datang ke ruangannya, mengingatkannya untuk makan siang. Setelah mengetuk-ngetuk jari di sisi kosong mejanya, Dalmi mengambil tas _totebag_ hijau limaunya dan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan Jipyeong.

Ruangan Jipyeong tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangannya. Kurang lebih hanya 5 menit jika Dalmi berjalan cukup cepat. Tiga tahun lalu Dalmi sangat sering pergi ke ruangannya namun semenjak dia bekerja dengan Injae, Dalmi nyaris tidak pernah ke ruangan Jipyeong. Beruntung, alam bawah sadarnya masih hafal jalan menuju tempat tersebut.

Begitu tiba di sana, Dalmi mengintip melalui kaca pintu yang cukup besar, mendapati Jipyeong berbicara serius dengan Dongchun. Jika dibiarkan terus, Dalmi sangat yakin pria tiga puluh tahunan itu akan melewatkan makannya. Ya, Han Jipyeong dan keuletannya.

Dalmi pun mengetuk pintu itu dan sukses membuat Jipyeong berhenti berdiskusi dengan Dongchun. “Direktur Han, apa saya masih perlu menunggu?” tanya Dalmi.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Jipyeong menangkap bayangan tas _totebag_ hijau limaunya. “Ah, tidak. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu.” Jipyeong berdiri dari tempatnya dan menyusul Dalmi setelah pamit pada staf-stafnya.

Siang itu, kantin masih cukup lengang dan tenang. Suasana favorit Dalmi agar dapat menjernihkan pikiran penatnya setelah menyelesaikan beberapa hal untuk uji coba _smart car_.

“ _Kimbap_ ,” Dalmi mendorong kotak berukuran sedang dan membukanya tepat di depan Jipyeong.

Awalnya, Jipyeong memandang kotak makanan berisi _kimbap_ itu ragu-ragu namun dia tetap memakannya. Dalmi menahan gelak tawanya melihat Jipyeong terlihat kesusahan untuk menelan _kimbap_ buatannya. Meski begitu, _kimbap_ yang dibawakannya tetap habis—berkat kesabaran Jipyeong. Tidak ada komentar apapun mengenai rasa dari makanan buatan Dalmi tapi dia cukup yakin Jipyeong hanya bersikap sopan saja. Bahkan saat Dalmi menyantap _kimbap_ -nya, dia hanya bertahan menyantap 2 potong saja. Selanjutnya, dia memakan lahap makanan dari ibunya.

“Kau ingin donat, Jipyeong- _ssi_?” tawar Dalmi melihat Jipyeong telah selesai makan.

Pria ini menatapnya curiga lalu bersandar pada kursinya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya. “Aku rasa ini bukan hari ulangtahunku tapi kau berbuat cukup banyak hari ini, Dalmi- _ssi._ Apa kau memerlukan bantuan?” tebak Jipyeong.

Dalmi membulatkan tekadnya untuk meminta maaf. Sembari menunduk dalam, dia menghembuskan napasnya, “Aku minta maaf tentang hal kemarin. Aku rasa perkataanku kemarin cukup menyakitkan,”

Tidak mendapat tanggapan langsung dari Jipyeong, Dalmi mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati Jipyeong menatapnya datar. Ada gurat senyum di wajah pria yang dekat dengan neneknya ini. “Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf soal itu,” ujarnya terdengar cukup lemah. “Ini dunia profesional dan melibatkan hal pribadi ke dalamnya hanya akan membuat suasana menjadi lebih runyam. Aku akan mengurus hal itu sendiri, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Dalmi- _ssi_ ,” lanjut Jipyeong tampak memainkan jemarinya.

Kata-kata dari Jipyeong memang benar. Namun Dalmi tidak suka mendengar kata-kata dari mantan mentornya ini. Sama sekali. _Mengurus hal itu sendiri_? Dalmi semakin yakin bahwa pria di hadapannya ini hidup sebagai filantropis di kehidupan sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa Jipyeong menempatkan orang lain terlebih dahulu dibanding dirinya sendiri? Pertanyaan itu akan terus bergema di dalam otaknya.

“Dan … ada hal yang harus aku lakukan.” Tatapan mata Jipyeong tampak tidak fokus dan hanya tertuju pada meja yang membatasi mereka. “Nam Dosan … aku yang akan membujuknya agar bisa bekerja sama denganmu.”

_Harus._

Bukan ingin tapi _harus_.

Dan, Dalmi tahu dia tidak akan bisa melarang atau menghalangi keinginan Jipyeong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sepertinya aku bakal bikin setiap chapter dari cerita ini dg sudut pandang yg berbeda2 ^^  
> dan yah, ini sangat slow paced jadi ya gitu ><  
> terima kasih sudah membacaa dan meninggalkan kudos ><


	3. give until it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apapun akan Jipyeong berikan selama itu menjadi kebahagiaan. Tidak peduli seperti apa proses menyakitkan yang harus dilaluinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for super late updating terlebih ini langsung post aja belum kukoreksi2 lagi jadi ya gitu TT anw selamat membaca ^^

Jika tatapan mata bisa merusak suatu benda, mungkin jendela yang Jipyeong pandangi sejak 10 menit lalu sudah hancur lebur. Dia pun tidak sadar bahwa beberapa karyawannya mulai khawatir atas posisi duduk atasan mereka yang tidak berubah semenjak mereka memasuki ruangan. Mereka tidak tahu betapa kacaunya isi pikiran Jipyeong saat ini. Pertemuannya dengan Dosan dan Dalmi beberapa saat yang lalu sama sekali tidak dia duga. Suara tawanya terdengar lemah hingga membuatnya mengusap muka, merasa tenaganya terkuras hebat.

Belum lagi ketika dirinya nyaris kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Ucapan sinisnya pada Dosan yang salah memanggil jabatan menambah rasa malu. Sikap itu hanya ditunjukkan oleh bocah berusia 5 tahun yang menuntut agar tidak dipanggil bocah. Jipyeong memejamkan matanya, berharap bisa menemukan cara agar memperbaiki kesalahannya. Terlebih pada Dalmi yang mungkin saja tadi tengah berbicara tentang tawaran bekerja sama dengan Chungmyung Company. Dia bisa saja telah mengacaukan rencana Dalmi untuk merekrut Dosan dan teman-temannya kembali.

Jipyeong pun membalik kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan layar komputernya, mencari informasi kontak developer yang mungkin dikenalnya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi rencana cadangan Dalmi meski mereka dalam kondisi terburuk. “Dongchun- _ah,_ bisakah kau membantuku untuk mencari _developer_ yang setara dengan Shin kembar?” tanya Jipyeong.

Dongchun mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak namun tetap mengerjakan permintaan Jipyeong. Sambil menunggu hasil dari staf terdekatnya, Jipyeong juga ikut mencari perusahaan-perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang serupa. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa sedikit gelisah karena hanya menemukan beberapa perusahaan AI, itupun mereka belum setingkat Morning Group yang akan meluncurkan proyek serupa dengan Chungmyung Company. Belum lagi, Shin kembar telah direkrut oleh Morning Group meninggalkan Chungmyung Company yang akan melaksanakan _alpha release_ dalam waktu dekat. Jika seperti ini terus, Chungmyung Company bisa kecurian _start_ untuk menarik investor.

“Saya ragu _developer_ setingkat dengan Shin kembar dan akan melakukan proyek _smart car_ dapat ditemukan dengan cepat, Direktur Han.” Perkataan Dongchun yang tiba-tiba segera membuat Jipyeong menghentikan pekerjaannya, “Sejauh yang saya amati, _developer_ yang melakukan proyek seperti Morning Group dan Chungmyung Company berhenti karena gagal pada tahap _beta release_. Beberapa karena CEO mereka kurang berhasil saat _pitch_ sedangkan yang lainnya gagal setelah melakukan _alpha release_ berulang kali _._ ” Dongchun membacakan hasil laporannya dengan lancar kemudian menatap Jipyeong dengan heran.

“Ada yang terlewatkan?” tanya Jipyeong merasa janggal dengan tatapan Dongchun.

Pria tambun itu menghembuskan napasnya melalui hidung, kentara sekali bahwa dirinya mencurigai sesuatu. Mereka sudah bekerja sama selama beberapa tahun dan keduanya sudah cukup menguasai detil bahasa tubuh mereka. Kali ini, bibir Dongchun menekuk ke bawah dan Jipyeong balas dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

“Saya yakin anda sudah tahu bahwa hanya Samsan Tech saja yang setara dengan Shin kembar terutama mereka sempat menjadi _software engineer_ di 2STO,” jawab Dongchun, suaranya terdengar ragu, “dan saya yakin apa yang anda minta berkaitan dengan serangan _ransomware_ di Chungmyung Company.”

Jipyeong mengangguk pelan, menanti lanjutan kalimat Dongchun yang menggantung. Dia bisa menduga pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan selanjutnya oleh stafnya ini. ‘ _Alasan. Tindakan tanpa alasan secara tiba-tiba hanya menimbulkan spekulasi tidak berguna.’_ batinnya.

“Mengapa anda harus ikut campur pada perusahaan yang belum tentu kita berikan investasi? Mereka bahkan belum melakukan _pitch_.”

Suasana ruangannya seketika menjadi senyap. Sejauh Jipyeong mengedarkan pandangannya, staf-stafnya yang lain tampak menunggu jawaban darinya. Setelah lama duduk berdiam diri tadi, kemudian dia meminta Dongchun untuk mencari tahu tentang hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan mereka. Tentu saja, mereka akan heran.

Dehaman pelannya menarik perhatian seluruh stafnya. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan menghentikan ketikannya, memusatkan seluruh fokus berada pada Jipyeong. “Saya sudah melihat perkembangan proyek itu secara pribadi.” Meski berusaha untuk tetap tenang, Jipyeong sadar bahwa telapak tangannya yang kini berkeringat menjadi bukti kegugupannya. “Seperti yang kalian tahu, CEO Seo adalah salah satu didikan saya tiga tahun lalu dan kami sering berdiskusi tentang proyek ini. Saya rasa bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika kita berinvestasi pada proyek yang akan mereka rilis.” Jipyeong menyimpulkan dengan lebih tenang.

Bunyi _ooh_ dan _aah_ terdengar bersahutan beberapa kali menyetujui jawaban lugas Jipyeong. Lain halnya dengan Dongchun yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Dia sudah menyiapkan kalimat baru yang lebih meyakinkan khusus untuk staf terdekatnya ini. “Morning Group sudah membuat kesalahan dengan meng- _acqui-hire_ Shin kembar ketika Samsan Tech berhasil menuntaskan permasalahan _ransomware_ di Chungmyung. Bukankah itu membuktikan tingkat ketelitian Samsan Tech lebih baik dibanding mereka? Juga, ROI yang mungkin kita dapatkan lebih tinggi karena Samsan Tech sudah memiliki nama setelah sempat bekerja di 2STO,” ujar Jipyeong.

Tatapan Dongchun berubah menjadi lebih datar. Jipyeong cukup yakin persuasinya dapat diterima oleh stafnya ini. Meski apa yang dia sampaikan merupakan pendapat objektifnya, Jipyeong juga memiliki alasan pribadi sendiri. Tentang pembicaraan ringan yang biasa Jipyeong dan Dalmi habiskan di sela-sela makan siang atau ketika Jipyeong tengah menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Nenek Choi dan Dalmi akan tiba-tiba mengekori mereka. Bagi orang-orang, mungkin pembicaraan mereka akan terdengar seperti diskusi antara pengusaha dan investornya. Namun, di situlah Jipyeong bisa melihat sekilas dunia impian Dalmi untuk Nenek Choi, ibunya juga kakaknya dan tentu saja, dia ingin menjadi bagian kecil di dunia itu.

Satu waktu, Dalmi berujar bahwa proyek _smart car_ -nya akan menjadi hadiah kecil untuk Nenek Choi. Untung saja saat itu Jipyeong tidak tengah mengenakan lampu LED pendeteksi detak jantung yang dulu Dalmi berikan padanya. Jantungnya bukan bergetar karena Dalmi tapi karena Nenek Choi yang belum sempat dia balas hutang budinya. Jika menjadi investor akan membantu wanita berusia senja itu menjadi lebih bahagia, maka Jipyeong akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mewujudkannya.

Biar bagaimanapun, Nenek Choi masihlah pusat gravitasinya. Di mana Jipyeong bisa merasakan hangat kasih sayang keluarga yang tak pernah dia impikan sebelumnya.

***

“Nam Dosan … aku yang akan membujuknya agar bisa bekerja sama denganmu.”

Kalimat yang ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya terucap juga dan Jipyeong cukup terkejut akan nada tegasnya. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk kembali fokus pada Dalmi yang masih duduk di hadapannya. Wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat terkejut— _tentu_ _saja._ Jipyeong yakin apa yang dikatakannya tadi sama sekali tidak Dalmi duga. Tanpa perlu dibahas secara terang-terangan pun, Jipyeong yakin bahwa Dalmi mengetahui bagaimana hubungannya dengan Dosan kurang baik. Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika mereka saling memukul hingga babak belur. Jika apa yang dijanjikan Jipyeong tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya, apakah kali ini mereka akan saling membunuh? Dugaan itu membuat pria ini sedikit bergidik.

Setelah beberapa detik keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, Dalmi kembali menunduk pada makanannya. Waswas mulai tumbuh perlahan di hatinya, takut jika Dalmi akan menolak tawarannya. Jipyeong masih terus memandangi gerak-gerik CEO Chungmyung Company ini. “Seo Dalmi- _ssi_ , apa kau dengar perkataanku tadi?” tanyanya.

“Ya, aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.” Dalmi masih melanjutkan suapan nasinya, terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali. “Aku tidak bisa menolak tawaranmu jika kau sudah berkata ‘ _harus_ ’, bukan begitu? Lagipula, mendapat bantuan darimu adalah kesempatan yang langka,” lanjutnya.

Jipyeong semakin merasa gelisah mengamati ekspresi datar Dalmi. Dia hanya ingin membantu meski memang dia akan merasakan sakit juga pada akhirnya. Tapi, untuk saat ini Nenek Choi adalah topik utama dalam otaknya, bukan Dalmi atau Dosan.

“Dengan syarat, aku juga akan ikut ketika kau berbicara dengan Dosan,” Dalmi kembali berbicara dengan nada CEO- _nya_. “SH Venture belum resmi menjadi investor kami, bahkan kami belum melakukan _pitch_ agar kau bisa mendapatkan gambaran jelas tentang proyek ini. Jadi, sebenarnya membujuk seseorang untuk menjadi _developer_ kami bukan kewajibanmu, Jipyeong- _ssi_.” imbuh Dalmi sambil mengulas senyum kecilnya.

 _Benar_. Jipyeong menyadari bahwa dirinya ikut campur terlalu banyak. Dia menegakkan posisi duduknya agar lebih bersandar. Senyum getir tidak bisa dihindarinya. “Aku hanya ingin membantu saja meski hal sepele seperti ini dan jika ini semua untuk _halmeoni_ , aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun.” balasnya berusaha tetap tenang. “Bukan hal yang salah jika aku melakukan ini untuk membayar hutang budiku pada _halmeoni_.”

Dalmi tampak bergeser tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak terlihat gelisah. “Jipyeong- _ssi_ , aku hanya tidak ingin lepas tangan atas proyek impianku dan membiarkan diriku hanya bersantai saja. Aku yakin kau tau bahwa proyek ini aku tujukan untuk membahagiakan _halmeoni_. Aku minta maaf jika kata-kataku tidak membuatmu nyaman, aku lupa kalau kau dan _halmeoni_ berhubungan lebih dekat,” jawabnya sedikit lebih pelan daripada sebelumnya.

Jipyeong mengangguk paham. Keduanya kembali terdiam sambil menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Sesekali dia melirik pada Dalmi yang cenderung fokus pada makanannya sedangkan biasanya Dalmi akan membicarakan banyak hal selama makan siang. Pengaruh Nam Dosan rupanya masih kuat meski sempat menghilang. Masa tiga tahun tergantikan cepat dengan tiga menit perjalanan lift.

“Kau tidak perlu khawatir apa yang akan kulakukan pada Nam Dosan saat kita berdiskusi, Dalmi- _ssi_. Aku melakukan ini semata-mata demi _Halmeoni_ ,” imbuh Jipyeong setelah meneguk jus jeruknya.

Meski Dalmi mengulas senyum kecil padanya, Jipyeong tidak yakin bahwa wanita ini benar-benar mempercayainya.

***

Setelah makan siang dua hari yang lalu, Jipyeong semakin sering untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk meneliti proyek _smart car_ Chungmyung Company. Tentu saja, itu juga mengurangi waktunya untuk bersantai—dalam hal ini adalah Nenek Choi dan ibu Dalmi. Sebagai gantinya, Jipyeong akan menghubungi dua wanita itu melalui panggilan video. Walaupun dia menjadi sasaran empuk omelan dari Nenek Choi, setidaknya itu membantunya agar mengingat tujuan aslinya membantu Dalmi untuk merekrut Dosan.

Ada kalanya dia akan kehabisan tenaga setelah beberapa kali meninjau proyek Chungmyung Company dan Jipyeong hanya bisa meminta Yeongshil agar memesan makanan untuknya. Itu berlangsung hingga hari ini. Belum ada hal lain yang menganggunya kecuali sindiran dari Dongchun padanya. Pria berisi itu akan berkata bahwa Jipyeong sebaiknya bekerja di Chungmyung Company daripada SH Venture. Tentu saja, pria berusia kepala tiga itu hanya tertawa tak acuh dan membalas Dongchun agar mencarikan pengganti Jipyeong secepatnya. Hasilnya, Dongchun akan menggerutu karena akan sulit menemukan direktur seperti Jipyeong.

Dalmi sendiri akhirnya terus berdiskusi dengan Jipyeong untuk proyek Chungmyung. Jika biasanya mereka hanya akan terlihat menghabiskan waktu di kantin Sandbox atau tempat makan di dekat Sandbox atau atap Sandbox, kali ini pemandangan baru bisa dilihat dari balik tirai horizontal ruang rapat—bisa di Chungmyung bisa di SH Venture. Pembicaraan mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siang atau setelah jam kerja mereka selesai. Jika saja tidak ada yang membuka ruang rapat mereka untuk mengingatkan waktu, Dalmi dan Jipyeong bisa saja menghabiskan waktu hingga berjam-jam hanya untuk mendiskusikan proyek.

Begitu mereka telah merasa mantap dengan pengajuan proposal _smart car_ untuk Samsan Tech, Dalmi memutuskan untuk menghubungi Dosan dengan Jipyeong duduk tepat di hadapannya. Menyaksikan gurat ragu Dalmi untuk memanggil Dosan membuatnya merasa lelah berkali lipat. Jipyeong bahkan menawarkan wanita berambut panjang itu untuk menghubungi Dosan namun dengan cepat ditolak oleh Dalmi.

“Aku adalah pemimpin proyek ini.” Dalmi tidak menatapnya saat itu. Lebih terlihat membujuk dirinya sendiri. Layar ponselnya menampilkan nama ‘Nam Dosan’ menjadi fokus utamanya. “Jika aku tidak bisa melakukan hal sepele seperti memanggil calon _developer_ ku, maka aku tidak pantas untuk memimpin.”

Jipyeong hanya mengamati gerak tubuh Dalmi yang perlahan menjadi lebih tenang. Pada menit ketiga, Jipyeong melihat Dalmi keluar dari ruang rapatnya. Dia tidak menanyakan alasan mengapa Dalmi harus menghubungi Dosan di luar. Tak ingin berlarut dengan keingintahuannya, Jipyeong kembali membaca proyek _smart car_ untuk memastikan tidak ada kekurangan lainnya.

Mungkin waktu berjalan lebih lambat daripada yang Jipyeong kira, dia menatap jarum panjang jam tangannya hanya bergeser ke menit selanjutnya. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pintu ruangan dan menempelkan telinganya di celah pintu. Samar-samar, dia mendengar suara Dalmi yang sedikit lebih berat dan parau. Bermacam dugaan berkelebat dalam pikirannya karena Jipyeong yakin bahwa akan berat bagi Dalmi untuk bersikap normal pada Dosan.

Tiba-tiba, tidak terdengar suara apapun dari luar ruang rapat SH Venture. Jipyeong pun menempelkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada celah pintu, menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia terpaku setelah mendengar Dalmi berkata, “Dosan- _ah_ , Direktur Han sudah banyak membantuku selama kau berada di 2STO. Kau tidak tahu tiga tahun yang kami habiskan bersama untuk proyek ini, untuk kebahagiaan _halmeoni._ ” Jeda dari perkataan Dalmi ikut membuat Jipyeong menahan napasnya. “Kau tidak bisa menilai Direktur Han hanya karena apa yang dulu terjadi. Dia menyadari kesalahannya dan memperbaikinya. Aku pun begitu. Aku harap kau memahami itu, Dosan- _ah._ ”

Kilas balik berputar dengan cepat di otaknya. Betapa dia menyesali saat-saat di mana dia meremehkan Noongil karena ketidaktahuannya terhadap keadaan Nenek Choi. Dalmi benar, Jipyeong tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Orang yang dia anggap sebagai keluarganya hanyalah Nenek Choi dan Jipyeong harus membahagiakannya.

“Direktur Han … dia telah memberiku hal yang tidak bisa kubalas dengan apapun, Dosan- _ah_. Akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang jika aku harus menjelaskannya.”

Saat itulah, Jipyeong memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia tidak ingin mendengarkan lebih jauh dan membuat dirinya sendiri berharap akan hal semu. Dalmi hanya berbicara pada Dosan, bukan padanya. Bisa saja, Dalmi hanya membual untuk menghindari Dosan. Tentu saja, karena apa yang pernah mereka miliki tidak sebanding dengan surat-surat yang Jipyeong tulis. Dia juga tahu bahwa dirinya tidak cukup, terlalu banyak kekurangan yang tidak mampu dia hilangkan. Tidak seperti Dosan.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik Jipyeong duduk di tempatnya, Dalmi kembali ke tempat duduknya. Pria yang kini mengenakan kemeja biru gelap itu mencermati ekspresi Dalmi setelah menghubungi Dosan. Kedua matanya tampak berair. Tangannya juga sedikit bergetar. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Jipyeong keluar dari ruangan mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Dalmi. Jipyeong termenung selama berjalan menuju _pantry_ untuk mengambilkan minum. ‘ _Nam Dosan … bagaimana bisa kau tetap berpengaruh besar pada Dalmi?_ ’ tanyanya.

Jipyeong pun berjalan lebih cepat untuk kembali ke ruangan tadi. Dalmi memunggunginya dengan kepala tertunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Setelah meletakkan segelas teh hangat untuk Dalmi, Jipyeong memegang bahu Dalmi. “Saya sudah menduga anda akan seperti ini setelah menghubungi Nam Dosan, CEO Seo.”

Wanita itu menggeleng menanggapi perkataan Jipyeong. “Saya benar-benar payah, bukan, Direktur Han?” tanyanya.

“Tidak, kau melakukannya dengan baik.” ucap Jipyeong dalam bahasa informal, berusaha membuat suasana lebih ramah meski keduanya masih bekerja.

Kali ini, Jipyeong memutar kursi Dalmi dan berlutut di depannya. Awalnya, dia menduga wanita di hadapannya ini akan menangis hebat namun dugaannya meleset. Jipyeong mengulas senyum dan mengusap pipi Dalmi yang sembap. Dalmi memang menangis tapi tidak separah yang Jipyeong perkirakan. “Jadi, apakah Dosan setuju untuk membicarakan apa yang kita usulkan besok?”

“Ya, aku rasa begitu. Aku harap tidak akan ada kendala yang lain keesokan harinya.” Dalmi terkekeh kecil kemudian memegang tangan Jipyeong yang masih di pipinya, “Terima kasih, karena tetap mempercayaiku sampai saat ini.”

Lidah Jipyeong terasa kelu. Tangan Dalmi terasa membakar kulit tangannya sampai dia harus berdeham pelan untuk mengusir kegugupannya. “Saya hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, CEO Seo.” Dalam sekejap, dia mengubah kembali tutur bicaranya menjadi formal.

Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Jipyeong berdiri dari tempatnya dan kembali menuju tempat duduknya. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam kemudian pada Dalmi yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Bukan tidak mungkin Dalmi mulai merasakan penat setelah menuntaskan berkas-berkas untuk Samsan Tech besok. Belum lagi harus berdiskusi dengannya, jika Jipyeong adalah Dalmi, Jipyeong mungkin sudah memaki dirinya sendiri jutaan kali. Mengubah kebiasaan memang sangat sulit.

“CEO Seo, sebaiknya anda pulang.” Jipyeong mulai merapikan dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya. “Melakukan negosiasi dengan mereka tidak akan semudah dulu, anda perlu beristirahat. Apa anda berangkat sendiri hari ini?” tanya Jipyeong setelah memasukkan berkas dokumen di tas.

“Tidak, _eomma_ membawa mobil untuk mengantas _halmeoni_ ke rumah sakit hari ini. Saya akan menumpang di mobil mewahmu yang super nyaman hari ini, Direktur Han,” sahut Dalmi menyeringai lebar seolah kejadian tadi tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Jipyeong mendengus geli atas pilihan kata Dalmi. “Anda berkata seperti itu agar saya mengantarmu pulang, CEO Seo? Terima kasih tapi fakta itu sudah kuketahui sejak dulu,” balasnya kali ini tersenyum jenaka.

Selama mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Seperti yang Dalmi katakan, mobil Jipyeong benar-benar sangat nyaman sampai Dalmi tertidur. Ini sudah kedua kalinya wanita ini tertidur dengan pulas di mobil Jipyeong. Rasa lelah tidak mampu Dalmi tahan lagi hingga mereka tiba di rumah keluarga Seo.

Agar tidak membangunkan Dalmi yang terlihat kelelahan, Jipyeong mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Nenek Choi dan Ibu Dalmi bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah meski Dalmi masih tertidur pulas di jok penumpang. Respon keduanya tidak jauh berbeda. Nenek Choi membalas dengan pesan suara berisi rutukannya pada Dalmi dan berpesan bahwa Dalmi sudah harus masuk ke rumah dalam waktu 10 menit. Ibu Dalmi membalas dengan permintaan maaf karena sudah merepotkan Jipyeong lagi dengan kelakuan putrinya. Sedikit lebih lembut daripada pesan Nenek Choi tadi.

10 menit. Bukan waktu yang lama tapi juga bukan waktu yang sebentar. Jipyeong menyandarkan joknya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman. Dia menatap langit malam yang semakin kelam, pikirannya masih bekerja dengan keras. Helaan napasnya terasa begitu berat, mengira-ngira apa yang harus disampaikannya pada Samsan Tech—terutama Dosan—agar mereka mau bekerja sama dengan Dalmi. Jika seperti ini, berbicara dengan rekanan baru atau investor lain terasa lebih mudah dibanding dengan trio pria cerdas itu. Hanya Chulsan yang memiliki hubungan paling netral dengannya. Dosan dan Yongsan menjadi poin utama yang harus ditanganinya. Biar bagaimana pun, Jipyeong sudah melakukan kesalahan yang buruk pada mereka.

“Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Jipyeong- _ssi_?”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada yang menyenangkan, dia menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Sebuah pengingat bahwa dia tidak tengah di lingkungan kerja. Juga, tidak seharusnya dia terus menerus memikirkan pekerjaan di luar jam kantor. Jipyeong mengulas senyum kecil, “Apa aku akan terdengar seperti pecundang jika aku berbicara jujur, Dalmi- _ssi_?”

Dalmi mengedikkan bahunya, “Tergantung. Jika kau jujur karena kau ingin makan malam dengan _eomma_ dan _halmeoni_ tanpa aku, maka ya, kau adalah pecundang.” Jipyeong tergelak seketika, membuahkan seringai lebar dari Dalmi. “Katakan saja, Jipyeong- _ssi_. Kita sudah sama-sama berjanji untuk mengatakan satu sama lain jika memiliki masalah, bukan?” tambah Dalmi.

Gelak tawa Jipyeong terhenti. Kali ini dia menatap lurus pada Dalmi yang balik menatapnya dengan sorot serupa. “Oh, aku benar-benar tidak ingin menunjukkan betapa aku sangat pengecut dalam urusan perasaan.”

Bibir Dalmi terbuka sedikit hendak menyahut namun urung dia lakukan dalam hitungan detik. Jipyeong tersenyum, “Harga diriku sebagai seorang pria sepertinya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi jika besok aku terlalu emosional ketika berbicara dengan mereka.”

 _Mereka_. Mantan kekasih Dalmi dan adik dari orang yang sudah dilukai hatinya oleh Jipyeong. Dalmi mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tampak merasa bersalah karena bertanya. Pria berlesung pipi ini terkekeh kemudian menjentikkan jarinya di depan Dalmi. “Jangan merasa bersalah karena menanyakan apa yang kupikirkan, Dalmi- _ssi_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengatur apa yang harus kulakukan besok serapi mungkin agar tidak dicela,” tambah Jipyeong.

“Tidak.” Dalmi menyahut secepat kilat. Benar-benar membuat Jipyeong terkejut. “Aku percaya kau akan melakukannya dengan baik, Jipyeong- _ssi_. Tidak apa-apa jika apa yang kau sampaikan tidak sesempurna rencanamu. Apa yang kau lakukan berarti banyak bagiku dan Chungmyung,” lanjutnya dengan nada yang serius.

Selama beberapa detik, Jipyeong hanyut dalam tatapan tegas Dalmi. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi mobil. “Jangan terlalu menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi padaku, Dalmi- _ssi_.” Jipyeong mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan yang terbentang di depan mobilnya. “Aku bisa saja menggagalkan rencanamu untuk merekrut Samsan Tech,” imbuhnya.

Detik kemudian, Jipyeong merasakan tepukan lembut di bahunya. Dia menoleh pada Dalmi yang tengah tersenyum kecil. “Aku juga bisa saja menggagalkan rencana _kita_ untuk merekrut Samsan Tech, bukankah kau dan aku bekerja sama dalam hal ini?” balas Dalmi.

Jipyeong mendengus geli karena Dalmi mengoreksi kalimatnya secepat kilat. Kemudian Dalmi menghentikan tepukan lembut di bahu Jipyeong, menggantikannya dengan pegangan erat. “Kita akan pikirkan lagi besok tentang hal ini.” Dalmi melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum melepas sabuk pengaman. “Sampai jumpa besok, Direktur Han.”

Dia hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan Dalmi. Tatapan matanya tidak terlepas pada Dalmi hingga sosok wanita itu menghilang di balik pagar hijau. Jipyeong menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya, menunggu selama dua menit sampai dia benar-benar merasa lebih baik. Dalam dua menit itu, bayangan Dosan dengan Dalmi dan Yongsan bergantian menginvasi pikirannya. Mungkin seharusnya sejak dulu Jipyeong tidak menetap di posisi yang sama, bersama dengan Nenek Choi, Dalmi dan ibunya. Jika semuanya berjalan sesuai rencananya, berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan, akan sangat menyakitkan ketika Jipyeong harus mengangkat kakinya keluar dari kehangatan yang telah dirasakannya selama tiga tahun.

Mungkin … kebersamaan, kehangatan, kebahagiaan dan keluarga adalah kata-kata yang tidak dapat ditemukan dalam kamus Han Jipyeong.

***

Pertemuan kelima orang itu diadakan di kafe sederhana di kawasan dekat rumah Dalmi. Kafe bercat krem dan abu-abu terang terasa hangat di musim gugur ini. Dedaunan pohon maple terdengar bergemerisik melalui jendela kafe yang terbuka. Beberapa kursi di sana masih kosong untuk ukuran kafe yang tidak terlalu kecil ini. Kebanyakan justru duduk sendiri lalu sibuk dengan ponsel maupun laptopnya. Setidaknya, suasana kafe ini cukup mendukung untuk berdiskusi dengan lebih santai. Bernegosiasi di kantor akan membuat seluruh karyawan dalam ruangan menjadi lebih canggung.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 12 siang ketika Jipyeong dan Dalmi tiba, disusul oleh Samsan Tech yang datang berselang 15 menit kemudian. Ketika anggota Samsan Tech memasuki kafe, Jipyeong tidak bisa menghindari fakta bahwa dia sempat mendengar Dalmi menarik napasnya. Entah terkejut, terkesiap atau terpikat pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Dalmi lalu tersenyum menyadari siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian wanita yang disukainya ini. Jipyeong pun mengalihkan pandangan pada proposal yang dibawanya, membaca tiap kalimat di dokumen itu dengan keras dalam hatinya. Tentu saja untuk menyingkirkan perasaan tidak tenang yang mampu bertumbuh menjadi ancaman besar pada negosiasi hari ini.

Dalmi dan Jipyeong berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka setelah ketiga pria Samsan Tech tiba di meja mereka. Jipyeong tidak melewatkan berbagai tatapan berbeda dari mereka. Dosan menatapnya datar—cenderung dingin. Chulsan masih seperti dulu namun terlihat lebih ramah. Yongsan mengangguk canggung padanya, bukan menatap penuh kebencian. Setelah saling menjabat tangan, Dalmi memberikan proposal proyek Chungmyung pada mereka bertiga.

“Saya rasa saya tidak perlu mengenalkan tentang proyek Chungmyung karena kalian telah menyelamatkan kami ketika serangan _ransomware_ terjadi. Tentu saja, itu akan lebih menghemat waktu dan saya yakin, bukan hanya Chungmyung yang mengajak Samsan Tech untuk bekerja sama.” Dalmi mengulas senyum terbaiknya melihat mereka mulai membuka proposal yang diberikannya.

Yongsan menatapnya, “Benar, dan kali ini akan ada sedikit perubahan karena saya yang akan memegang kendali Samsan Tech.” Perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jipyeong terlihat begitu jelas. Yongsan hanya menanggapinya senyum kecil. “Apa anda keberatan, Direktur Han?”

Jipyeong dengan cepat menggeleng. “Tidak, saya rasa ini adalah perubahan yang baik dan akan memberikan pandangan baru dari Samsan Tech. Bukan begitu, Yongsan- _ssi_?” 

Kalimat Jipyeong ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari si pemilik nama. _Bagus._ Jipyeong berhasil menutupi kecanggungannya. Tersisa satu orang yang harus dia perlakukan sewajarnya tanpa melibatkan perasaan pribadinya. Nam Dosan. Pria yang lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya ini duduk bersebelahan dengan Dalmi dan sesekali menatap tajam Jipyeong.

Tiga tahun lalu, Jipyeong sudah menjalani peran sebagai pemeran figuran berkali-kali di antara keduanya. Hari ini juga, dia akan berada di posisi yang sama. Bukan hal yang sulit. “Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang?” ujar Jipyeong masih membalas tatapan tajam Dosan.

Pembicaraan kelima orang itu berjalan dengan serius dan cukup susah. Dalmi dan Jipyeong bergantian menjelaskan tentang penawaran kerjasama untuk proyek _smart car_ Chungmyung. Jika tiga tahun lalu Yongsan tidak banyak bicara dan hanya mengikuti arus, kali ini dia yang paling banyak berdiskusi lebih detil. Chulsan akan sesekali menambahkan opini lugas untuk membantu Yongsan. Dosan sendiri diam memperhatikan dengan saksama dan menuliskan beberapa hal di ponsel pintarnya. Ketiganya seolah lupa tentang kejadian buruk yang menampar mereka dulu. Semuanya hanya terfokus pada penawaran, pekerjaan dan pengembangan proyek.

Saat Jipyeong selesai menjelaskan bagiannya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Pandangannya terarah pada setiap orang di meja, dari Dalmi hingga Chulsan. Di sini, Jipyeong menyadari tiga tahun adalah waktu yang sangat cukup bagi setiap orang untuk berubah. Juga, perubahan yang terjadi terlihat lebih baik pada mereka. Matanya kembali mengawasi Dosan dan Dalmi yang berdiskusi dengan serius, terlihat telah menciptakan gelembung eksklusif hanya untuk keduanya. Tidak bercela. Mereka terlihat sempurna.

Cepat-cepat Jipyeong mengalihkan pandangan dan meneguk _iced americano_ -nya.

 _Pahit_.

Jipyeong pun tersenyum getir. Biarpun sudah menjalani pemeran figuran raturan kali. Dia masih belum mampu menghilangkan kegetiran yang dirasakannya. Posisinya tidak begitu penting dan dapat dihilangkan secepat kilat. Hari ini, Jipyeong sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan mendukung pemeran utama. Dia sudah puas dengan perannya. Mungkin, dalam waktu berikutnya, Jipyeong rasa kehadirannya hanya akan dibutuhkan satu dua kali saja. Lagipula, mereka bukan

“Direktur Han, apa anda ada waktu setelah ini?”

Kemelut pikirannya seketika terpecahkan oleh suara Yongsan. Dia mendongak dan menatap Yongsan dengan tenang. “Saya rasa tidak. Apa ada hal yang ingin anda sampaikan, Yongsan- _ssi_?”

Dalmi meliriknya terkejut. Pasalnya, mereka seharusnya akan pergi bersama ke Sandbox. Meski bukan urusan yang cukup mendesak, tetap saja jawaban Jipyeong membuat Dalmi terkejut.

“Uh, ya.” Yongsan mengusap lehernya, tampak tidak tenang setelah menjawab. “Saya perlu berbicara tentang beberapa hal,” tambahnya namun tidak melihat ke arah Jipyeong.

Melihat perubahan kelakuan Yongsan, Jipyeong memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih santai dibanding saat menjelaskan proyek Chungmyung tadi. “Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di tempat lain karena penawaran kami pada Samsan Tech sudah selesai?” usul Jipyeong.

Yongsan mengangguk pelan, seutas senyum kecil terlihat di wajahnya. “Tentu saja, Direktur Han.”

Jipyeong juga ikut tersenyum meski dia tidak menampik ada khawatir yang terbersit di benaknya. Tapi, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menghadapi apa yang menghantuinya sejak dulu. Dia rasa sudah saatnya berdamai agar mereka dapat berhubungan dengan baik.

Setelah membayar di kasir, Jipyeong menunggu empat orang lainnya di luar restoran. Yang tidak disangkanya adalah Dalmi keluar terlebih dahulu dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. Jipyeong melirik ke dinding kaca restoran. Dosan, Chulsan dan Yongsan masih di dalam terlihat memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas. Dia menatap Dalmi kembali, “Aku bisa menjelaskan mengapa aku berkata aku memiliki waktu untuk berbicara dengan Yongsan sedangkan kita perlu membahas lebih lanjut tentang pekerjaan.”

Dalmi melipat kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya. Sorot mata wanita ini menajam seolah melemparkan ribuan pertanyaan pada Jipyeong. “Sebaiknya ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama dan dapat kuterima.”

Jipyeong terkekeh mendengar reaksi kekanakan dari Dalmi. “Aku harus minta maaf pada Yongsan, itu saja.”

Kerutan dahi Dalmi pun menghilang. Jipyeong kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, “Apa itu alasan yang cukup?” tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Anggukan Dalmi mengonfirmasi pertanyaan Jipyeong. “Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Yongsan tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh karena tujuanmu saat itu untuk menyampaikan realita yang harus dihadapi pebisnis.” Dalmi menepuk bahu Jipyeong beberapa kali.

“Aku harap begitu,” Jipyeong membalas dengan senyum kecil. Dia melirik kembali pada Dosan yang akan berjalan menuju pintu masuk restoran. Dia tersadar bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang harus menyelesaikan perkara di masa lalu. “Tidakkah kau juga harus meluruskan urusanmu dengan Nam Dosan? Ini waktu yang tepat sebelum kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk berhubungan baik dengannya lagi.” usul Jipyeong dengan penuh keyakinan.

Bola mata Dalmi bergerak-gerak tidak fokus pada sepatu yang dikenakannya. Dalmi butuh dukungannya di saat-saat seperti ini. Jipyeong selalu seperti itu, menjadi kotak pasir Dalmi yang mencegahnya terluka. “Seo Dalmi yang kukenal adalah wanita yang akan menyelesaikan segala hal dengan tuntas.” imbuh Jipyeong dengan tenang, “Hadapi sekarang, Dalmi- _ssi_ , aku juga yakin kau akan baik-baik saja sama seperti apa yang kauyakini padaku.”

Tawa renyah Dalmi mengalun, “Mampirlah ke rumah nanti malam, kita harus minum soju setelah menyelesaikan permasalahan kita.”

Pintu restoran mengayun terbuka. Dalmi mengangguk mantap dan berjalan pada Dosan. Jipyeong samar mendengar keduanya berbicara ringan. Dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya setelah Chulsan pamit padanya. Yongsan juga berjalan lebih dahulu untuk mengantar Chulsan ke halte, berpesan bahwa dia akan menyusul Jipyeong di tempat mereka akan bertemu setelah ini. Sikap pengecutnya kembali mendesak muncul ketika Jipyeong berpura-pura menelpon Dongchun dan berbicara tentang pekerjaan. Dalmi dan Dosan berpamitan padanya kemudian berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Jipyeong hanya mengangguk, masih berpura-pura berbicara dengan Dongchun.

Jipyeong juga tetap berada di posisi yang sama.

Tidak berbalik untuk melihat kemana kedua orang itu pergi.

Dia tidak ingin tahu.

***

Sepertinya, ini pertama kali dalam sepanjang hidupnya Jipyeong harus berhadapan dengan anggota keluarga pebisnis yang dikenalnya. Dia tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang selama menunggu Yongsan tiba. Buku menu yang sejak tadi dipegangnya hanya sekedar dibuka dan ditutup, tidak benar-benar dibacanya. ‘ _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Han Jipyeong._ ’ Dia terus mengucapkan kalimat itu di dalam hatinya agar menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan ketika Yongsan akhirnya tiba dan duduk di hadapannya, mau tidak mau Jipyeong kehilangan ketenangannya. Telapak tangannya terasa lebih dingin dan segala kata-kata yang telah disiapkannya menghilang begitu saja di otaknya. Bagaimana dia harus memulai, bagaimana dia harus bersikap pada adik dari orang yang tersakiti karena perkataannya beberapa tahun lalu. Bahwa apa yang disampaikannya hanyalah fakta? Terlalu jujur. Bahwa itu hanya sekedar tugasnya sebagai calon investor? Mungkin Yongsan akan menghabisinya.

“Err, Direktur Han?” Yongsan menatapnya dengan bingung.

Jipyeong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menatap balik Yongsan yang sepertinya tadi mengatakan sesuatu. “Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkanmu berbicara tadi, bisa kauulangi?” ujarnya merasa bersalah.

Yongsan tersenyum geli. “Saya minta maaf karena perbuatanku dulu, Direktur Han.” Pria berambut model jamur itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menghindari tatapan mata Jipyeong yang tampak terkejut. “Seharusnya saya mengatakan ini sebelum kami berangkat ke Amerika Serikat tiga tahun lalu, hanya saja diriku terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui kesalahan padamu, Direktur Han.” imbuh Yongsan sambil memainkan jemarinya di atas meja.

Pria berusia nyaris 40 tahun ini masih berusaha mencerna apa yang Yongsan katakan padanya. Jika tadi dia kebingungan bagaimana untuk memulai pembicaraan, kali ini dia tidak yakin bagaimana harus merespon sebuah permintaan maaf. Mungkin ini baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, menerima permintaan maaf dari anak didiknya dulu.

“Juga, saya tidak seharusnya menyalahkan anda atas kematian kakak saya. Saat itu, saya terlalu polos di dunia bisnis, seperti yang anda bilang, sehingga saya tidak sepenuhnya mengerti mengapa anda harus berbicara fakta meskipun itu menyakitkan. Saya minta maaf, Direktur Han,” lanjut Yongsan, semakin menambah rasa canggung pada Jipyeong.

‘ _Apa yang harus kujawab?_ ’ Jipyeong masih kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata.

Pria yang lebih muda daripada dirinya ini masih menatap Jipyeong dengan bersalah. Kepalanya menunduk seperti bocah yang menanti penerimaan maaf dari kakaknya.

‘ _Aku harus menjawab seperti apa?_ ’ Masih pertanyaan yang sama terngiang tanpa henti dalam pikirannya. Detik-detik berikutnya terasa semakin lama.

Meski begitu, ada perasaan lega membanjirinya. Beban yang terasa begitu berat hingga membuat Jipyeong mendatangi jembatan tempat kakak Yongsan mengakhiri hidupnya beberapa kali. Dia sudah tidak ingat berapa buket bunga lili putih yang ditinggalkannya di tepi jembatan tersebut. Jipyeong akan menghabiskan beberapa botol soju setelah dia meletakkan buket bunga lili putih itu dan akan terbangun di kamarnya, menyadari betapa lisannya mampu membunuh seseorang. Semua kilas baik atas hal yang dilakukannya untuk sekedar meringankan rasa bersalah yang menyiksanya berputar dengan cepat. Apa yang dilakukannya selama tiga tahun terakhir tidak sia-sia.

“Terima kasih, Yongsan- _ssi_ ,” ucap Jipyeong dengan lirih, senyumannya lemah. “Tidak seharusnya anda meminta maaf karena saya juga bersalah telah bersikap melampaui batas. Saya minta maaf karena membuat keadaan memburuk,” tambah Jipyeong terdengar lemah.

Akhirnya, Yongsan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jipyeong. Keduanya terlihat sama-sama lelah meski hanya sekedar membicarakan masa lalu dan meminta maaf. Jipyeong bisa melihat kedua mata Yongsan berkaca-kaca sehingga dia memberikan sapu tangannya. “Anda tidak akan menangis di tempat umum seperti ini, bukan, Yongsan- _ssi_?” Jipyeong berusaha memulihkan suasana yang sedikit tegang dengan gurauan ringannya, “Saya harap ini menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang telah terjadi.”

Jipyeong mengulurkan tangannya pada Yongsan dan dibalas dengan genggaman tangan yang kuat. “Apa anda berkenan untuk pergi ke jembatan hari ini dengan saya, Direktur Han?” pinta Yongsan sama sekali tidak diduga Jipyeong. “Saya sudah mendengar dari Presiden Direktur Yoon tentang semuanya, dari permasalahan bisnis kakak saya hingga apa yang anda lakukan selama tiga tahun ini. Jadi, saya ingin memberitahu kakak saya bahwa kita telah berbaikan.”

Bukan permintaan yang sulit. Hanya butuh keberanian yang lebih untuk menyelesaikan apa yang dia kerjakan dulu. Beban yang terus menerus dibawanya selama tiga tahun setidaknya berkurang satu hari ini.

***

Selepas dirinya pergi bersama Yongsan ke jembatan untuk meletakkan buket lili putih, Jipyeong melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah keluarga Seo. Jalan raya terasa cukup lengang terlepas hari ini adalah hari terakhir di akhir pekan. Sebelum tiba di rumah keluarga Seo, Jipyeong sudah membelikan camilan kesukaan Nenek Choi dan Ibu Dalmi. Dia pikir, akan lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua wanita tersebut sebelum berbicara hal yang lebih serius dengan Dalmi nanti. Juga sebagai antisipasi untuk menghindar andai saja Dalmi memutuskan datang bersama Dosan. Jipyeong bisa beralasan lebih baik lagi bahwa dirinya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka berdua setelah terlalu lama berkutat dengan pekerjaan selama seminggu.

Mobil yang digunakan Dalmi belum terlihat di depan rumah keluarga Seo ketika Jipyeong tiba di sana. Seutas senyum datar terulas di wajah Jipyeong sebelum dia turun dari mobilnya dengan tiga kotak makanan. _‘Apa mereka akan menghabiskan waktu semalaman?_ ’ tebaknya sambil tetap berjalan masuk ke rumah keluarga Seo. Jipyeong menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa detik sampai pintu rumah itu terbuka.

“Oh, Jipyeong- _ah_? Lama sekali kau tidak mampir?” Ibu Dalmi menyapanya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Jipyeong terkekeh canggung menutupi rasa tidak nyaman. Ya, dia memang bersalah karena ingkar janji pada Nenek Choi dan Ibu Dalmi agar sering datang ke rumah meskipun dia hanya absen selama seminggu saja. “Pekerjaanku terlalu banyak _eomoni_ , maaf aku baru bisa datang hari ini,” ujarnya.

“Aku mengerti itu tapi aku rasa _halmeoni_ tidak akan menoleransi alasan apapun yang akan kauberikan,” Ibu Dalmi melirik ke arah Nenek Choi yang sudah memandang Jipyeong tajam.

“ _Halmeoni_!” Jipyeong segera menyeru, berusaha merajuk pada Nenek Choi agar tidak terkena omelannya, “Maaf ya? Aku menghilang selama seminggu karena pekerjaan bukan melarikan diri.” Jipyeong mengeluarkan jurus terbaiknya, tersenyum sangat cemerlang.

Nenek Choi mendesis kesal lalu duduk di sofa, menepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya agar Jipyeong duduk. “Melarikan diri? Memangnya kau melakukan apa pada Dalmi sampai kau melarikan diri? Kalian berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan? Bisa-bisanya kalian saling bersekongkol pulang larut malam tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku?”

Semburat merah segera mewarnai kedua pipi Jipyeong. “Ah, _halmeoni_ , kami hanya bekerja karena aku akan berinvestasi pada proyek yang Dalmi tangani,” jawab Jipyeong tidak mau kalah.

“ _Eomoni_ , biarkan saja mereka,” Ibu Dalmi akhirnya bersuara namun nada bicaranya membuat Jipyeong curiga. “Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus didikte. Jika mereka berkencan, itu juga urusan mereka. Kita hanya menunggu kabar baik.” Ibu Dalmi mengerling pada Jipyeong yang terlihat kaget.

Giliran Jipyeong yang kehabisan kata-kata. Tentu saja, Nenek Choi mengambil kesempatan itu dengan baik. “Oh, baiklah. Segera kabari kami jika kalian akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius, _Soondingi_. Ingat, kau sebentar lagi berusia 40 tahun, bukan?” canda Nenek Choi.

Jipyeong kalah telak. Dia hanya bisa tertawa tak berdaya jika kedua wanita Seo sudah bekerja sama untuk menggodanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, “Tidak akan semudah itu, _Halmeoni_ , _Eomoni._ ”

Ibu Dalmi menatapnya serius dan tersenyum penuh arti. “Karena Dosan kembali?”

Tanpa menjawab pun, Jipyeong tidak akan bisa membalas perkataan Ibu Dalmi. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menyodorkan kotak makanan ke meja ruang tamu. “Ayo makan, aku belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi.”

Pembicaraan Jipyeong, Ibu Dalmi dan Nenek Choi terasa sangat singkat. Sembari mereka berbicara, televisi juga menyala dengan volume suara yang teramat pelan. Nenek Choi mengeluhkan tentang perilaku Dalmi dan ibunya yang terlalu memanjakannya. Ibu Dalmi mengeluhkan Injae yang terlihat lebih kurus dibanding sebelumnya. Jipyeong mendengarkan seluruhnya dengan saksama, tertawa di sela-sela keluhan tersebut, menimpali jika dibutuhkan. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga Seo di akhir pekan. Jipyeong hanya perlu berusaha untuk melupakan fakta bahwa bukan tidak mungkin saat-saat seperti ini akan menghilang begitu Dalmi dan Dosan kembali bersama.

“Aku pulang.”

Jipyeong menoleh pada sumber suara. Dalmi masih berpakaian sama meski rambutnya sudah digulung ke atas. Diam-diam, dia menantikan sosok lain mengekor dari balik punggung Dalmi. Satu … dua … tiga … empat … lima … en—“ _Eomma_ , soju masih ada bukan?”

Suara Dalmi menghilangkan fokusnya. Dia melirik ke pintu lagi hingga pintu itu tertutup sempurna. Dalmi memandang ke arahnya dengan heran, “Ada seseorang yang mengikutiku? Mengapa kau melihat pintu terus, Jipyeong _-ssi_?”

“ _Oppa_. Bukan Jipyeong- _ssi_ tapi Jipyeong _oppa_ ,” canda Ibu Dalmi.

“ _Eomma!_ ” keluh Dalmi lalu segera menghampiri ibunya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jipyeong. “Aku tidak akan memanggil _oppa_! Han Jipyeong bukan kakakku!”

“Tapi dia tetap lebih tua darimu, Dalmi _-yah_ , apa susahnya memanggil _oppa_ pada _soondingi_?” timpal Nenek Choi sambil mengunyah kue yang dibawakan Jipyeong.

Suara tidak koheren dari Dalmi membuat Ibu Dalmi tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Tunggu 10 menit lalu kita bicara,” perintah Dalmi pada Jipyeong yang hanya tertawa sejak tadi. Jipyeong hanya mengangguk.

Setelah mengambilkan beberapa botol soju dan camilan ringan di meja, Ibu Dalmi menarik tangan Nenek Choi. “ _Eomoni,_ ayo masuk. Kita tidak akan dibutuhkan hari ini,” kata Ibu Dalmi kemudian menyeringai cerah pada Jipyeong.

“Eh, bukan begitu, _Eomoni_ —”

Jipyeong baru akan menjelaskan perkataan Dalmi namun kedua wanita keluarga Seo sudah tertawa menggoda dan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tamu. Perkataan Dalmi tentu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan Ibu Dalmi dan Nenek Choi padanya. Terlebih perasaannya terhadap Dalmi bukan rahasia lagi meski dia tidak memperlihatkan gerak-gerik yang signifikan pada kedua wanita keluarga Seo ini. Bahkan Ibu Dalmi sampai mengira mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman atau partner kerja. Jipyeong tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ibu Dalmi karena Nenek Choi sudah mengomelinya terlebih dahulu.

Dalmi keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan rambut yang sedikit basah. Wanita termuda di keluarga Seo ini sudah mengenakan kaos polos berwarna biru muda dan celana tidur semata kaki. Bukan pemandangan yang baru baginya tapi Jipyeong tetap mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menuangkan segelas soju untuk mereka berdua. Dalmi sudah duduk di hadapannya dan meletakkan ponsel pintarnya di atas meja. Begitu gelas sojunya terisi penuh, Dalmi mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan. Jipyeong hanya menatapnya terheran-heran.

Helaan napas Dalmi terdengar setelah dia memejamkan matanya, tampak menikmati sensasi soju yang baru saja diminumnya dengan cepat. Dalmi tersenyum kecil pada Jipyeong. Masih seperti dulu, Jipyeong menunggu Dalmi untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

“Aku sudah menyelesaikan kesalahpahamanku dengan Nam Dosan.” Dalmi terdengar bangga dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan, “Aku melakukannya dengan baik, bukan?”

‘ _Tidak_ ,’ Itu jawaban yang Jipyeong katakan dalam hatinya meski dia tersenyum pada Dalmi.

Dia kembali menuangkan soju pada gelas kosong Dalmi. Gilirannya yang meneguk soju dalam sekali tegukan. Jipyeong mendesis pelan merasakan soju membakar tenggorokannya namun dia tetap memaksakan untuk berbicara pada Dalmi.

“Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Seo Dalmi- _ssi_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> krn nyaris sebulan nggak diapdet (kerjaanku huhu) jadi aku tulis lebih panjang di bagian ini :") entah kenapa seru aja nulis bagian ini jadinya bisa banyak hahaha xD thank you for still waiting >< epep jidal sekarang udh jarang yg di-update :") sepertinya udh banyak yg mupon xD while me.... ya gitu deh wkwkk xD semoga chapt selanjutnya nggak lama diapdet xD


End file.
